Never Forgotten
by nikkinick30
Summary: After a childhood with unforgettable memories. Kim and Jack meet once again, along with a couple of other people. Only few know about Jack and Kim's history as childhood buddies. As the History of the two regain power in love will it shatter the blooming light. After all it has been 6 years. But, how come they both have never forgotten; the feelings, memories of good and bad times.
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

This is my first FanFic so hope you like and Disclaimer: I Do not own Kickin' it

Never Forgotten

Chapter 1: We Meet Again

Kim's POV

Right now I'm in my new bedroom crying, just because of_... him. _Why did he have to come back into my life and kiss me. After all we been through, especially after 6 years, 6 damn years. He had all that time to forget me, but he never did.

Everything happened an hour ago, but it all started 10 years ago. Let me explain;

_It all started 10 years ago, when I was 4, it was the day I met Jack Anderson in kindergarten. We where best friend besides Kelsey and Grace of course. The four of us made a pack to stand by each other. We where all so close. But, Jack and I where so close we knew each other like you can read that person like a book. Over the years we went to school and karate practice together with Grace and Kelsey since we had every class together besides when I do Gymnastics with the girls on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights. He would come and cheer us three on as well. But, through the years I developed feelings for him which only grew stronger every year. We both developed feelings for each other that he even told my other best friend Grace he liked me, which led Grace to tell me and Kelsey. That day, when I learned we liked each other very much especially since we would flirt from time to time. we grew up for 4 years together until I was 8 and I moved._

_It came to the day I heard I was moving to New York. I was heart broken especially since I was leaving Jack and everyone. I learned I was moving after 2-3 weeks into the summer vacation after 2nd grade. I never told anyone I was moving besides my teachers and Grace and Kelsey._

_It came to the day before I was moving and I was saying my goodbyes to everyone but, Jack and I even asked for no one to tell Jack anything so he can forget about me (but, since of today I learned he never did)._

_I walked home from all those goodbyes, stopping by the park. I met up with Jack there. We played for a while, then a question I never thought would come; **'Will you be my girlfriend, Kimmy?'**.When I heard the question, I froze. After a few seconds of processing my thoughts. A tear rolled down my cheek, I replied **'No, I'm sorry I can't, I'm just gonna break your heart'**. I kissed his cheek, hugged him, he hugged back of course, and I ran back home with tears rolling down my cheek like a heavy storm of raining cats and dogs. I ran up to my room and locked the door. Once, I locked the door I slid down curling up into a ball crying myself to sleep after today's event with Jack, leaving him broken hearted._

_I woke up, I headed up to my bathroom seeing my puffy, red eyes and tear stains. I got ready and headed off to the airport to my flight to New York with my Best Girl Friends- Grace and Kelsey there to say our last goodbyes._

_Years passed and Grace and Kelsey visited every year for the summer vacation. We also still kept in touched. But, in those times I would here about Jack and everyone in how they missed me but will they always tell me to visit and I would reply to a 'No' or 'I can't'. But they would ask me for permission answer Jack's question; **'Where is Kim, why did she leave and why did she say 'No, I'm sorry I can't, I'm just gonna break your heart' and a kiss on the cheek and a hug, why was she sorry and can't'**. But I would answer to a no and they didn't answer his questions about me so he could forget about me. _

_Time passed and my love grew for Jack Anderson. But it never came to the day I let go even now._

_Then I learned the day came I learned I was moving back to Seaford after 6 years when my mom got a job transfer._

_I was so excited but kind of disappointed coming back to the past I lived in of my years through birth till end of 2rd grade never forgetting the moments._

_6 weeks later I was standing in my new house with Grace, Kelsey and... Jack's family for a welcome surprise._

_The 3 families screamed "Welcome Back"_

_"Hey guys haven't seen you all in so long" My mom said_

_"Hey guys I missed you all so much" My older sister Kristen said_

_"Hey guys I missed you all haven't seen you all in so long besides Grace and Kelsey" I said_

_I walked up to the family members of Jack, Grace and Kelsey and hugged them all getting them with 'Hi, missed you' and 'Hey, haven't seen you guys in a while' and what not._

_When I reached up to my 3 old BFF's I hugged Kelsey and Grace_

_"Hey, I missed you both haven't seen you both since last summer." I said to the girls_

_"Hey gurl missed you too" the two said leaving me and Jack in awkward silence._

_Jack broke it by saying, "Hey Kimmy, haven't seen you in a while, I've missed you so much"_

_"I've missed you so much as well, how has my skateboarding, karate expert friend been, we need to catch up." I said trying to make conversation_

_"I've been good, heard your going to Seaford High, me too and the girls as well as my new friends, who you should meet. And we should catch up, why not I give you a tour of Seaford for being gone for so long and we'll be able to catch up on our years of not seeing each other later at around 5 since its noon?" he said questioning me on his offer_

_"Sure but help me un-pack and we could go" demanding him to_

_"Sure for god sake of my childhood best friend, and to let you know I'm your neighbor as well as Kelsey and Grace" informing me_

_"Okay now let's eat for lunch and help me pack as well as Grace and Kelsey." I said heading off to the food prepared in the kitchen._

_I grabbed food and eat like everyone and headed off packing for 3 hours getting my room ready with help like the other parts of my new house with the help of the other families._

_After done packing my new house looked more like home for me, Kristen and mom._

_An hour of conversation's trying to keep up with the other 3 families._

_"We gotta go Kim, Grace and I have to go to practice, Jack you coming?" Kelsey said_

_"Na Kels, just tell Rudy and the others I'm not going to practice but I'll stop by while I promised Kim a tour of Seaford and catching up time, K" Jack said_

_"Okay, bye Ms. Crawford, Kristen, see you later at the dojo" Grace and Kelsey said smirking before leaving_

_10 minutes later..._

_"Kim grab a new change of clothes we'll stop by the dojo we'll spar, I wanna see how little Kimmy got better in Karate." Jack said teasingly while I followed his orders_

_After getting the stuff and stuffing it into a bag we headed off._

_"Bye mom going out getting a tour offered by Jack see you later" I yelled to my mom while grabbing my wallet, bag, pack of gum, phone and keys._

_"Okay honey, be back by no later than 11 where going shopping tomorrow and sign you up for school and all" my mom yelled_

_"K, bye mom" I said running out the door and locking it._

_I walked up to the end of my driveway seeing Jack come out of his house next door, I saw him smirk. 'What was he smirking at, this shouldn't be good' I thought_

_After 30 minutes of walking and talking around Seaford heading by the strip mall._

_"This is the strip mall, me, Kelsey, and Grace go here a lot without other friends to hang out and go to karate at the dojo." he informed_

_"Cool"_

_"You should meet the guys and Julie, there is Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy the sensei, there not as good as me and Kels and Graceie. And probably you too after all you left with a blue belt, but what are you now?"_

_"Sure, and probably since you and I where such a karate kids then and probably still are and now and I'm a 2nd degree black belt." _

_"Wow, we'll I'm a 2nd degree black as well, you should join the dojo, Rudy loves new students, and how has gymnastics been" he asked_

_"Sure I should join the dojo and gymnastics has been good but I quit after no being able to find a gym that is super intense and helps in dancing as well"_

_"Sure I'll tell Rudy that your joining and it sucks you quit gymnastics but I bet u still got the moves you were great then, you should be now, you where like level 6 or 7 not sure never understood."_

_"Okay, and I was a level 8 F.Y.I. and I still got the moves but it might be hard to adjust and all after 3 years of stopping it, and how has Grace and Kelsey been with gymnastics as well?"_

_"Okay then and Grace and Kels stop gymnastics a year or 2 after you left because they missed you doing it with them but they toke in karate just for a fitness work out and since we did it for so long it became a hobby."_

_"Okay then"_

_After another minute or two of walking we got to the dojo. I saw a girl with glasses that looked pretty but nerdy whom I suppose is Julie being the only other girl besides Grace and Kelsey, then I see a tall, nerdy looking, red head, scrawny/boney kid, a latino with a fohawk, black hair, ear plugs in and dancing in his own little world, a chubby, African American eating what I suppose is Falafel Balls and a short man in a gi with a black belt reading a'Karate Fancy' magazine issue which I suppose is Rudy, the sensei. _

_Jack and I walk in with eyes starring at us._

_"Hey guys this is Kim, an old childhood best friend of mine, Grace and Kelsey's. She does karate as well and a 2nd degree black belt and I talked her into joining the dojo, and we are going to spar and see if she still got the moves, Kelsey, Grace and Julie show her to the locker room and get her changed with these." telling everyone and grabbing my bag and tossing it to who I see is Julie._

_I walked into the locker room with the three girls making small talk and learning about each other while I got changed._

_I walk out of the locker room dressed in a white tank top, pink shorts, and white stripped pink socks and my hair into a pony tail._

_"I don't believe the blonde can fight" the Latino boy said_

_"Jerry, I wouldn't do that if I were you she is very strong trust me when we where like 5, this bully, it was like in the 3rd grade I think, and the bully was bullying a nerd and Kim threw the boy into a wall very hard and he got a concussion. So I would back off now before you die your only a yellow belt." Jack said warningly to whom was know as Jerry._

_"I got this Jack" he retorted_

_"Suit your self, good luck man" Jack said giving Jerry one more time to back off_

_After a moment or two of silence_

_"Okay the, Ready... Set... Last Chance JERRY... FIGHT" and the match began and then ended very quickly._

_Jerry charged at me, I tripped him and quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him._

_"WOW" everyone said in awe besides the three_

_"That was impressive Kim" Rudy complimented_

_"Thanks ...?" not sure about his name_

_"Rudy" Rudy answered_

_"Thanks Rudy" I completed_

_"Now it's my turn, may we go and see if you still got the moves" Jack said teasingly_

_"Can it, and yes I got the moves, it just maybe you don't" I said dissing him_

_"I wouldn't do that if I where you, Kimmy, I know every move you got we grew up together and my grandpa also taught you a little so ya"_

_"Whatever, now let's begin I wanna see how Jackie hear has gotten better" I say deviously._

_"Okay then, Ready... Set... Fight!" Rudy yelled_

_Then it began, Jack and I where in both a fighting stance spinning around the mat seeing who would make the first move. Of course Jack did, he tried to punch me in the gut but I blocked it, I saw his legs in a not so good position in which I can knock off getting him off balance. He didn't notice my glance and I side sweep kicked him making him lose balance for a few seconds but able to get back on his feet. He then got near me, enough to get space for a punch to happen, then all of a sudden..._

_he kissed me._

_He grabbed me by the waist and pulled us closer. I froze for a few seconds and started kissing back. This got me so surprised and mad. I saw what he did and I broke the kiss apart, I grabbed my bag and ran home into my room and locked it._

I couldn't believe him after all these years why now, he literally had 6 years to forget about me, he had to kiss me

I never thought it would come to the day I would meet ..._him_ again. After all these years why would he come now. Everyday, he had every day but no he had to pick today, now, why now? It's been 6 years he had all those years to forget, but why now after I learn to move on and let go but no. He had to come back now! He had to bring back all those memories when I would cry in the middle of the night. Why _now, _does it have to be _now._ Of all the time he had before, 6 years; 2,191 days to do it but why, why did he never forget, let go! Why do _you _need to bring all back those memories after what I did to you, what you did to me. I learned to let go as time passed even though i still had those feelings. I may have learned to shut it out but never forget it.** Why does it have to be **_**today **_**after all those years, why now, the day I learn to let go and you come back. Come back and BRING everything as in EVERYTHING, ALL the MEMORIES. You left me and I left you but I let go first and then you, you then come back for everything, EVERYTHING why?**

I wish he never met me, never kissed me, I already broke his and my own heart once, I can't do it one more time or ever again. I loved and love him still. I can't, I can't... I already fell for him once I can't do again. I've done enough to hurt each other, ever since..._that day_. Ever since that day it haunted me to leave some one I loved clueless of everything, where I went, why I said no, I'm sorry, I can't, I already broke him once I can't do it again.

The only thing to is ignore him for a while till everything.

I just hope my love story doesn't end up with a question mark to everything like my friend Nikki, she had some what the same story but I can't let anything.

I drifted off to sleep quickly after today's events and crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Akward Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, Bose Speakers and iPod

Never Forgotten

Chapter 2: Awkward Situations

Kim's POV

I woke up and noticed I was on the floor leaning against the door. After a few moments of regaling my memory, I remembered that I moved to Seaford, met a few new people, joined a dojo, given a tour by Jack,... _Jack_. I suddenly remembered that last night he kissed me during a spar, I grabbed my stuff, and ran out to my new house, and now I realize it I remembered Jack was my next door neighbor.

After sitting on the floor in silence, I decided to take a shower to ooze off my problems.

I got up, grabbed a new change of clothes, my Bose Speakers, iPod, and towel.

Once I got into the bathroom I turned on my speakers, plugged in iPod and turned it up. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. The water was warm, but slight cold though. Trough the shower I sang along to the songs without a care in the world. Once I finished I got dressed and blow dried my hair.

Before leaving the room I saw it was 10 and practice was until 2. _'I have plenty of time' _

I headed downstairs seeing that mom made brunch and that Kristen was eating with mom as well.

"Hey mom, hey Kristen morning" I said while joined along eating, pancakes, bacon, some toast and drank milk.

"Hey sweetie how was the tour, heard you joined the dojo in the mall, want me to drop you off cause me and Kristen are going to go shopping" Mom said

"The tour was fine" I said lying through my teeth very badly "And no thanks mom I'll join along with Grace and Kels, they still do karate as well" I replied to her offer

"Okay Hun"

I finished my brunch and headed upstairs to my room and turned on my tv and surfed to through the channels. I was in deep thought until I heard a knock from my door.

"Come in" I said through the other side of the door and I see Kristen come in

"Hey"

"Hey, I noticed you were totally lying to mom about how the tour was good. What's wrong?" She said as she really cared. **(Kristen is Played by Claire Holt)**

"Something happened last night with me and Jack, that's what is wrong"

"What happened, tell me" she said demandingly

"Well first off, he offered me a tour so we can catch up, I said sure and he told me to grab a pair of clothes so we could spar and see if I still got the moves" I stopped to see if she got what I said and she gestured her hand to keep on going

"Well we walked around Seaford ending up at the mall, he told me I should join and I gave in, I got dressed and I was offered a challenge by this Latino boy named Jerry, of course I won, then it was my turn to spar with Jack we spared and then..." I started to cry, I couldn't finish the sentence.

"He kissed you didn't he?" she asked leading me to nod.

She pulled me close into a hug, I sobbed into her shirt. Once I was able to settle myself down I asked her, "How'd did you know?"

"I already know both of you had feelings for each other ever since grade school, and Grace and Kelsey called and they told me everything"

"Ow, okay, but what do I do, I don't wanna face Jack but I will be seeing him very often"

"We if I were you I would talk to him and everything sorted out and if things get awkward have Grace and Kelsey near by but not to close to hear." she suggested

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" I said, and Kristen gave me one last hug and walked out of my room.

After laying in bed and taking a nap. I got up and got my gym bag and got and extra change of clothes for practice today starting in 15 minutes.

... 15 MINUTES. I realized I had to run there so I grabbed my bag, phone, gum and keys as well and ran out while telling my mom I gotta go.

I ran the whole way there having 5 minutes to spare to catch my breath and get changed.

Once I got there I slowed down my speed and walked into the locker room seeing no one here yet on my way inside. I got dressed and came out seeing Jack, Grace and Kelsey about walking in.

I decided to go and stretch on the mats.

They were talking and then they noticed me.

They paused for a moment and then the three said, "Ow, Hey Kim we thought you weren't coming after last night"

"Well, last night shouldn't stop me from moving on in life and I did join the dojo"

"Okay we'll then Grace and I will get changed and meet you out here, K?" Kelsey said

"Okay"

The two walked into the locker room as what they have said

I was still stretching, when I got interrupted by Jack.

"Kimmy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you last night, I know we had a history but it didn't mean we were at the spot we were in before" He said

"It's okay"

"No, it's not okay Kim, but can we at least talk later maybe we walk home together?" he asked me, I couldn't resist so I agreed

"Fine and to let you know Kristen knows about _our history __**and **_about last night, so ya you should expect a lecture, speech, whatever it is from her soon and maybe tonight if you come over" I warned him knowing my sister was over protective of me.

"Thanks for the tip and I'll probably come over" he said before heading into the locker room.

_'I'm totally going along with Kristen's suggestion to talking to Jack about Jack and I' _I thought

Just moments later Julie and the guys come walking in.

They noticed me and said hi and headed into there locker room, while Grace and Kelsey walk out simultaneously and then seconds later Jack, all changed into something else for practice.

The 4 of us waited for Rudy to come out of his office as well as the rest of guys.

In a matter of moments, the guys and Julie and Rudy come out of there 'place'.

Practice went fine, I had a good time with everyone and everyone was impressed with my skills in Karate making the bars of Jack standard drop a little with my high kicks (Thanks to extra help with Gymnastics making it feel usual/normal).

After practice everyone headed to the locker rooms freshening up from the days work. From my perspective everything came natural even after a few months or even 1 year of not being back in a dojo and practicing intensely.

The time passed back so quick I got nervous remembering that Jack and I were going to discuss everything through.

After getting washed and freshened up I walked out of the locker room and I see Jack and the guys talking and laughing while I see Julie and Kelsey talking and I look back to the door and see Grace coming out of the locker room talking on her phone heading to the girls.

I walk over to the girls as well.

Once I get there I meet the girl Julie.

"Hi, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Julie I go to school with you as well as the guys, Kelsey told and Jack told me."

"Well hi Julie, I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford but everyone calls me Kim"

"Okay well Kim, it has been nice to meet you, I was very surprised to see Jack of all people to kiss you, that was his first kiss, he hasn't gone out with anyone as in ANYONE"

"Nice to meet you too Julie and really Jack hasn't kissed anyone?" I said stunned and surprised "That was also my first kiss" I said more quietly

"Really Kim that was your first kiss I'm surprised that they haven't been kissed by anyone your beautiful and tough your like the total package for whatever guy" all three said simultaneously

_'Wow things get freakier by the minute when it comes to my social life' _I thought

"Well, I never had my first kiss yet until last night and the only reason for that is because I've been waiting for the right person" I explained

"Ow" the three said simultaneously once again

"Uh, ow ya um do you guys wanna have a sleep over tomorrow since its only a Friday today and I should invite the guys as well to know each other better"

"Sure Kim" they said

"Okay guys, gotta go walking home with Jack and gonna ask the guys about the sleepover"

"K, bye Kim"

I walked over to the guys right after hugging them a goodbye.

Jack's POV (Before Kim got out of the locker room)

I walked out of the locker room seeing Julie and Kelsey also walking out while Jerry, Eddie and Milton where talking. I headed over to them since Kim wasn't out yet.

The guys saw me and said, "Hey Jack"

"Hey guys"

"So whats up with you and the mamacita?" Jerry asked me

"Nothing you need to know and if so I'll let you know guys and don't call Kim _'mamacita'_"

"Okay dude but why did you kiss Kim, is there something we should know?" Jerry asked me with a devilish smirk planted on his face

"We had history and that's all I gotta say" I said stepping away from the subject not wanting to get in to it

The guys and I just talked until I noticed Kim walked up to us.

"Hey guys, hey Jack I'm Kim"

"Ow hey Kim" Me and the guys said

"I'm Milton nice to meet you Kim I'm the nerd of the school and Julie is my girlfriend" Milton said

"Nice to meet you Milton and don't let go of Julie she's a keeper"

"Hi Kim I'm Eddie, you'll find me a lot around Falafel Phil's, the one across the courtyard" Eddie said pointing to Falafel Phil's.

"Hey Eddie, nice to know"

"Hey Kim, I F.Y.I I learned to back off and I dance better than when I do karate" Jerry said

"See Jerry DON'T EVER underestimate me being a blonde because I will take you down and anyone else down to prove the heck out of them wrong" I said warningly and emphasizing 'DON'T EVER'

"Ow ya, Guys do you wanna come over tomorrow night for a sleep over, Grace, Kelsey, Julie and I thought if you four bafoons wanted to join along, mom wouldn't mind and as well as Kristen"

"I'm in and you know that for sure cause we live next door so I can climb into your room through the tree between our houses" I said

"Sure" Eddie and Milton said

"Sure whatever, and who is Kristen?" Jerry asked Kim

"Kristen is my older sister she's 16, two years older than us and if you try to hit on her you won't get far she's fierce like me so she can take you down hard" Kim said

"Ow K" Jerry said

"Ow ya guys gotta go, Jack you coming?" Kim said giving me the look _'you wanted to talk so talk'_

"Ya gotta go guys, BYE RUDY!" I yelled to the gang walking off out of the mall with Kim to Kim's house.

We talked and then it got quite and the quietness became awkward, so I stopped walking and Kim noticed with a confused face.

Kim's POV

Jack and I were walking and then he stopped and I gave him my confused face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well... nothing never mind" he said trying to get out of the subject and started walking

"No, no, your no going anywhere. Spill it you're gonna have to anyway"

"It's just that, how do I put this?, Well, let me put it this way; How will everything be after this, by this I mean when we talk, we did have those bad times together and don't say no, I know when you are lying."

"We'll see and yes I did have those bad times... last nights was also a bad time" I said mumbling the last part

"Let's just go I wanna go home" I said stopping him to continue

"Okay"

We walked to my house and I unlocked the door.

"Hey mom, Kristen Jack's here, he's staying for dinner"

"Hey Kim, Jack, okay then we are having dinner in an hour or two"


	3. Chapter 3: You Remembered?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, Bose Speakers, iPod, iPhone 4s, XBOX 360 Kinectand Games, Samsung, and

A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope

Never Forgotten

Chapter 3: You Remebered?

Kim's POV

Jack and I were heading upstairs into my room.

Jack and I walked in and he just hopped onto my bean bag chair.

Once we got in my room I dropped my bag down near my desk and turned on my Bose Speakers and plugged in my iPod and selected a random song and lowered the volume.

Once I put the remote down for the speakers I payed down on my bed.

"So... What do we do now?" I asked

"I don't really know and btw you know that window over there..." he stopped pointing to the window a cross from window "that's my room so you could just give me a signal if you wanna talk or play or something, whatever" he said

"I'll keep that in mind and for a signal how about a flash light signal like,... 3 flashes of light"

"Sure, do you guys have a music room here?" he asked

Once he asked me that question I remembered he taught me how to play the guitar since he knew how to play as well as the piano.

"Ya it's down the hall, how did you remember?" I said knowing he knew what I meant

"Come on, I taught you and we would do duets from time to time _if _we did have time away from school, karate and your gymnastics"

"Ow k, do you wanna go and do a duet I've progressed over the time"

"Sure"

Jack and I walked down the hall. Once we where by the door of the Music Room I heard Kristen singing.

Jack heard the singing and he mouthed _'Is that Kristen singing?' _with his dumbfound face on.

_'Ya now be quite and walk in quietly'_ I mouthed him and he nodded in response letting me know he got it.

Jack and I walked into the room quietly not scaring Kristen away since she hated audiences besides me.

We sat down on the couch behind her and once she was done Jack and I clapped.

Kristen became scared and turned around with a horrified look on her face.

"You sang great Kristen" Jack and I said

"Thanks, and Jack please don't let anyone know I can sing, Please" Kristen pleaded

"Okay but on one condition" he said, _'This should be great' _ Kristen and I thought sarcastically

"What?" Kristen asked

"Get Kim to sing with you and me, And I play the piano and Kim guitar"

"Fine" Kristen said

"What!" I screamed at Jack at his offer

"Please Kim you have a good voice as well and I want Jack to be sushed up"

"And, I record a video of it and I can share it as a new cover for my channel on YouTube" Jack said adding it

"What?" Kristen and I screamed at Jack almost having the urge to beat him senseless

"Kristen you don't need to show your face just be a back up and that's it, but, Kim your going to be shown doing the duet with me playing the guitar and me the piano to _A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope_" Jack said giving Kristen good news and me bad news.

"Fine by me, Kim please do it for me" she begged me

"Fine but you owe me"

"Sure whatever"

Kristen and I listened to _'A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope'_ seeing how we can put it into a duet for me and Jack and parts for Kristen to sing off of.

Jack was playing the song on the piano as if he already knew all the notes getting ready to do the video latter tonight after dinner.

Jack also taught me what to play on the guitar.

Kristen, Jack and I where practicing having me and Jack sitting on stools with the instruments while Kristen sat away from us out of the cameras position for recording later.

We practiced for a while and then Mom called us down for dinner having Spaghetti. We also had chocolate cake for desert. We made small talk.

"Ow, um Mrs. Crawford could you come help us for this video because I need someone to video and move the camera from me, to Kim and then you just put it on the stand?" Jack asked my mom

"Sure" my mom replied without a question

After dinner me, Kristen and Jack walked upstairs to the Music Room and sat in our position, while mom got the camera ready in her hands to record, move and place back down on the stand and leave.

We started:

"Hey guys, you guys have been asking for a cover on _'A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope', _So you guys are gonna get it, but today I've got a special guest with me" he stopped and pointed to me while mom moved the camera over to me "Guys this is Kim, she is a good friend of mine and I will be doing a duet with her while she plays the guitar and me piano" once he said that Mom settled the camera down on the stand and walked out.

I gave Jack a look for 'Ready 5. 6. 7. 8...'

Both- A Drop in the Ocean,

A change in the Weather

I was prayin' that some day you and I would be together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand there in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most

Cause You are my Heaven

(Piano Solo)

Kim: I don't want to waste the weekend

If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours

Then its time to go

And as my train moves down the east coast

I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry

Too broken to move on

Both: And still I cant let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

(Suck in air as if breathing in after crying)

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was prayin that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most

Cause you are my heaven

Piano Solo- Jack

Jack: Misplace trust in old friends

Never counting regrets

By the grace of God, I do not rest at all

And new England as the leaves change

The last excuse that I'll claim

I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

Both: And still I cant let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't see what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was prayin that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most

Cause you are my... heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no

Heaven doesn't seem far a way aaaoohww...

Both Slowing Down:

A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was prayin that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven

You are my heaven

"Thanks everybody for watching, just message me for a request and if that song gets the most requests I'll have a new cover in by next week, bye guys and don't forget this is Kim." he said shutting of the camera

Jack, Kristen and me finished the video

"That was... Fun" Kristen said

"Ya" I said

"Well thank you guys for doing that I needed to upload the video tonight anyway."

"Well it was sortta by force" I said

"Ya I know, but Kim you did great" Jack said making me blush slightly

"Thanks" I said to his compliment

"And thank you Kristen for doing this" he said to Kristen

"Shut up, and promise me your lips are sealed with my secret because I maybe not a black belt in Karate and maybe a gymnast I will ripe your head off" she said threateningly to Jack making me nod knowing her and Jack flinching at her remark.

"Promise, I swear" he said holding his hands up as if oathing.

"Thanks" Kristen said while ruffling up his hair like a dog and walking out of the room

"Well what do we do now I don't wanna go home and my mom left on a business trip this afternoon and grandpa is with Bobby Wasabi and a couple dudes on a vacation." he said informing me

"Why not, I have a sleep over and invite the others for tonight and tomorrow"

"Sure" he said and we both walked out off my room heading downstairs.

Once Jack and I walked down stairs we headed toward my moms office.

"Hey mom can I have a sleepover tonight and tomorrow night Jack's mom is out of town like his grandpa" I said asking mom

"Sure Hun and by the way I know Jack's mom left for a business trip and asked me if he could stay over anyway"

"Thanks mom" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

Jack and I walked out of the office and headed back up to my room.

"Well let's get this place set up" Jack said

"K, and can you call the guys while I call the girls to tell them" I said

"Sure" he said and he grabbed his Black iPhone 4s out of his back pocket of his jeans and started calling the guys while I did the same thing with my White iPhone 4s as well calling the girls approving to them

After about 5 minutes talking to the guys they all said Yes and they would be there by 9 as planned since its 7:30

"Now let's get set up" he said

"Ya" I said agreeing to him

We started I cleared the floor my room for space for us to sleep, had sleeping bags rolled up in a corner, moved my XBOX 360 Kinect into my room and plugged it into my 45 Flat screen Samsung TV putting my pile of games of;

**Black Ops**

**MW3**

**Dance Central 1 and 2**

**London 2012 Olympic Games**

**Battle Field**

**Wipeout 2**

**Guitar Hero (Plus the Drums, Guitar, Bass, and Mic)**

**Hole in the Wall**

I popped up some popcorn, ordered pizza, and had Grace bring so ice cream.

By 8:30 Jack and I were done

"Well you should head home and get your stuff since your staying over longer than the others, so now go" I said pushing him out my room and out my front door.

I got ready my self, putting on Black and Pink PJ shorts and White tank top and put my slippers that had cupcakes covering it colored black and white and hot pink matching my self.

Once I was done I saw 3 flashes of light coming from Jack's window noticing he was getting my attention as of _'our' _signal.

I opened up my blinds and window seeing Jack waiting for me to answer

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked wondering what was on his mind

"I'm to lazy to walk to your door can I hop through the window and just toss in my bag" he said in a pleading tone

"Really?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"Ya now scotch your butt so I can toss you my bag to you and so I can get in" he said while grabbing his bag and tossing it to me

He jumped through my window and landed onto a few sleeping bags I scattered and on the carpet.

"The guys texted me they'll be here soon they just had to do a few things" he said

"And what's that?" I asked

"Beats me they wouldn't say anything and I was spending my whole afternoon after practice with you remember"

"Well want to play London Olympics 2012?" I asked to past the time since it only 8:50

"Sure" he said after putting down his bag and turning on my XBOX and tv inserting the disc.

Jack and I played for a while me winning from time to time like Jack, waiting for the guys to get here.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and any of the branded things I have added

Never Forgotten  
Chapter 4

Kim's POV

Jack and I were still playing Dance Central 2 and dancing to Your A Jerk by New Boyz.

It was 9:10 and Jack and I heard the door bell ring so we paused the game and went  
down to open it.

When we both got to the door we saw the guys all happy and excited expressions on  
there face but I noticed that Grace, Kelsey and Julie had a smirk planted onto there  
faces.

I saw that Jerry was wearing a Bobby Wasabi green t-shirt and black basketball shorts  
on with his other stuff(backpack and sleeping bag), Milton in matching PJ's of the solar  
system and his stuff as well, Eddie in a red loose 'Just Do It' t and gray sweatpants  
and his stuff as well, Grace in purple and white plaid pj shorts and a purple with white  
stripes Hollister t-shirt and her stuff, Kelsey in peachy colored pj shorts covered with  
cupcakes and a peach t-shirt and her stuff in hands, Julie in a yellow and white plaid  
pj capris and a white tank with yellow polka dots and her stuff as well and then I just  
notice Jack was wearing a Black muscle shirt showing his well toned body and in gray  
sweatpants as well.

I let them in and we said our Hi's and then Kristen walks down stairs.

"Ow hey Kristen, I'm having a sleepover wanna join?" Jack and I asked her

"Sure, hi Grace, Kelsey and who are these guys? And do you know that Jack is staying  
over for a week or two?" she asked me

"Ya mom told me after I asked if my friends could come over and have a sleep over  
than this is, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Julie we all do karate and all of us are going to  
school together" answering her question while pointing to each individual matching  
there name. And they all waved saying hi and earning a hi, smile, and wave from  
Kristen.

"Ow k, I'll be with you guys in a few I'll get changed into my PJ's, k bye" she said  
walking back into her room and getting changed

"So guys let's go to my room, it's been set up" I said

"Ya, and thanks to my help" Jack said

'Ya' and 'Okay' is what we got from the rest of the gang so we headed up the stairs past  
Kristen's Room, the Bathroom, 2 guest rooms, the Music Room, Workout room, and  
past the home theatre down to my room all the way down the hallway.

The gang followed in to the room.

"So what do you guys wanna do I have and XBOX 360 Kinect and a few games we may  
all like and then we got food over by the mini fridge and microwave and on the table and  
ya you'll figure out the rest" I said getting them informed

"Really" they all said and Jack and I nodded our heads together

Jerry then walks over to the XBOX and notices Dance Central 2

"Guys lets play Dance Central 2 and pair up in to 2 but in opposite gender" he said

"Sure" the rest of us said

Jerry and Kelsey got paired

Eddie and Grace

Milton and Julie - Off course

And then there was me and Jack left so we agreed

"Okay so we all dance 1 song on Medium, so you and your partner must get most of the  
points who ever gets least has to kiss but there has to be a picture taken and it will be  
sent to the whole school and to the rest of our contact list" he said

'Ow boy, this boy has got to be kidding me' I thought

So we chose DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher ft. Pitbul

Jack and I a going last and so far we know we are gonna lose cause Jerry and Kelsey  
are killed it with 1,387,452 and Grace and Eddie ended with 1,031,983 and well Milton  
and Julie pretty good and they just ended with 972,364 so Jack and I have to beat at  
least 972,400 to be safe.

But we weren't we ended with 621,032, and that's how bad we are in dancing.

"Guys, it's your turn to pay the end of the deal now smooch I got the camera ready and  
the rest of us them got there own phones and cameras ready so let's get on with it."  
Jerry said holding his camera in hand and everyone else.

I turned to Jack, "Sorry about this, but do you have the feeling they set this up or  
something" I asked

"Ya sorry about this also and ya I do get the feeling but let's get this over with" Jack said

I nodded and got closer to him and vice-versa. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist  
making me fill tingles, and I wrapped my arms around his neck making us closer than  
ever and we were leaning... Closer... Closer and then 2 cm... Clos... We heard a knock  
on my door. Once Jack and I noticed we jumped apart, me into the girls, and Jack into  
the guys.

"Who is it?"

"It's me and we got company" said the person on the other side of the door and then  
I noticed it was Kristen's voice so I walks up to the door and opened it up and I see  
Kristen, a chick and dude I've never seen before and...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know you may hate me for ending the kiss, but can anyone guess who the other  
person is besides the mystery chick? Sorry for not updating all so often I've been having  
writers block and need so inspiration, PM me if you got some ideas on how to add  
hardcore drama in chapter 5&6 and onwards when the story progresses but I have been  
working on other upcoming stories as well and also ch.5 is on work in progress and  
I'm so so sorry it's short but well, I'm having writers block for upcoming chapters while  
working on different stories at the same time so PM if you got good ideas on this story  
or anything really


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and any of the branded things I have added

Never Forgotten  
Chapter 5

Kim's POV

she... I am so stunned I meet again with... her.

"NIKKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I yelled as soon as I hugged her into a bear,  
breathless hug.

"Well your mom thought it would be nice to meet again and my mom got a job transfer  
and I thought you might need a friend or so, so I moved to Seaford, isn't this exciting  
and I have a cousin here so I meet some family once again"

"Nikki?" I hear and I notice it's Jack's voice

"Jack?! What are you doing here" Nikki says pulling out of my hug and pushing past me

'Kinda Hurtful' I thought

"Are we missing something" I asked the two ending up clueless as a regular Jerry

"Kim, you do know Nikki is my cousin right she use to live in New York... Just like you,  
owww, now I get, Nikki may explain" Jack tried to explain and then handed it off to Nikki

"Wait what I'm confused!" Jerry, Kristen and I screamed

"Kimmy, Jack is my cousin so Jack and I are cousins, I lived in New York my whole life  
until I moved here, and Jack said '... Just like you, owww, now I get it' and blah  
blah he meant you didn't know about us and that's what" Nikki said and I snarled at  
'Kimmy' even though Kristen, Jack and Nikki always called me that but never being  
able to hurt them cause I love them to much.

"So let us get this straight, Kim and Nikki are best friends like Jack and Kim are best  
friends and that Jack and Nikki are cousins, right" Milton and Julie explained

"Ya" Jack and Nikki said

"I would never think you 2 are cousins you two look nothing alike besides hair and eye  
color and that's it, facial nothing in common and Kristen who may this be" I said finishing  
up and then pointing at the two people next to her

"Ow ya Kim, guys, this is Brody and Donna I met them at the mall when mom and I went  
shopping"

"Hi Jackie" the Donna said seductively to Jack making Jack look like he was gonna hurl,  
badly like for days straight

"Donna, Brody why are you here especially you Donna" Jack said in an annoyed tone

"I invited them if that's okay with you Kim?" Kristen budging into the conversation  
between Donna the slut, Jack my best friend, and Brody dude

You heard me right my nickname for her is Donna the slut, all the way from my first  
impression of her especially since she was wearing Hot Pink booty pj shorts and a tank  
top torn, showing to much cleavage trust me it was no pretty at all

"Ya fine, okay" I said very very unsure letting her stay but then again Brody seems nice  
so he can stay (Brody is nice in my story)

"Am I missing something again" I said trying to figure out why Jack might hate Donna  
and Donna and Brody and everything

"Ow ya, Donna, Brody this is Kim my old best friend and now current best friend ever  
since we were 4"

"Hi, Kim" Donna snarled at my named and glared at me but I didn't she can't touch

"Hey" Brody said being very relaxed

"Donna has a thing for Jack, Jack hates her, Brody an old friend of ours he's laid back  
and a 1st degree black belt and Donna is the schools popular chick and slut" Julie,  
Grace, Kelsey whispered to me

I nodded understanding.

"Let's just put it this way, Donna and I don't get along so very well and Brody and I well  
we are friends but not as close but bro's still" Jack said

"Well I knew we interrupted something so what were you guys doing?" Kristen asked

"Well first off Jerry made a bet since he saw the XBOX and Dance Central 2, he said  
we had pair up into 2 of opposite gender so it was Jerry and I, Grace and Eddie, Milton  
and Julie and Jack and Kim, the bet was who ever had the least score,on 'DJ got us  
Fallin' in Love' on medium, would have to kiss and well-" Kelsey said

"And then Jack and Kim lost and has to kiss" Kristen finished off

"BINGO" Jerry, Eddie Julie, Milton, Kelsey, and Grace said while Jack and I put our  
heads down, and Brody and Kristen nodded in understanding

"WHAT!" Donna yelled

"Well don't mind her get a move on it you two" everyone said but Donna still stunned  
having her jaw drop to the floor

"Ugh" Jack and I groaned

"Ya and we still got our cameras and phones ready" Jerry said

"Wait what" Donna and Kristen asked

"Ow ya, the rest of the bet was when you kiss pictures will be taken and sent to  
everyone in school and everybody else we know" Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Eddie, Milton,  
Jerry said while smirking

'I think they are trying to piss of Donna' I thought

"Okay, well then lets get a move on" Everyone said but Donna again stunned/  
dumbfound like last time.

"Really" Jack and I groaned so loudly making mom come in my room

"What's wrong, What happened, is anybody hurt, what's going and hi Nikki" Mom asked  
trying to get answers

"Hi Ms.C and well let's make this short, Jack and Kim lost the bet and has to kiss and  
well pictures will be taken and sent to everyone we know" Nikki explained making a long  
story short

"Okay then" My mom said

But before she left she whispered something into Nikki and Kristen's ears making them  
smirk deviously

I had the feeling something bad was gonna happen

"Now, may we continue" Grace said while everyone turned there devices to Jack and I. I  
blushed deep red

"Sorry about this" Jack and I said at the same time before leaning in.

We where getting closer, closer, closer, closer and clos- until Jack finished our gap he  
kissed softly but in full of lust. I returned his gesture, making Jack and I deep in the kiss  
not noticing Donna was complaining, flashes of photography and buzzes from phones  
filled the room until Jack and I needed air, making us pull away.

After that, I noticed what I just did.

After leaving my shock I run out of the room, out of my house, out into the streets into a  
place Jack and I found when we were little.

I ran and ran and ran all the way there remembering my landmarks.

Once I got there, I notice I was crying so badly it could fill up a bucket.

I sat down by the Willow tree facing the lake near by, near the spot Jack and I marked  
and touched it and started pouring my eyes out even more.

'Jack + Kim'

'Why did he have to bring back all those memories'

'Why do I still love him'

'Why do even bother trying to forget'

'Why am I so stupid to fall in LOVE'

'Why am in love with my best friend'

'Why does falling in love always brings hurt'

I kept on thinking, pouring out my feelings.

After a while or so, I got a hold of myself and got up.

I walked down the hill towards the lake where the moon shined all so brightly at and  
started picking up rocks and throwing them in the water saying a question after every  
one thrown I had that I wanted answered about Me, Jack, why this?, everything.

I headed back up the hill to the Willow Tree and laid down and started thinking, trying to  
get some answers.

After a while, I drifted off to sleep, unaware I was still by the willow tree and lake instead  
of being at the sleepover, not caring about anything in the world. Just in my own world  
happy and stress free.

Meanwhile...

Jack's POV

I KISSED KIM!  
Out of all people, I kissed her, not like I never wanted to it just that I never meant for it to  
be that way, making her run off.

Once Kim ran out the room, I heard the front door close. I sat down on Kim's bed

'Kim left, why was I so stupid to even do that, why does love hurt so much'

"Why am I so stupid" I muttered making everyone but Donna turn there heads dropping  
my heads into my hands

"No your not, Jack, don't call yourself stupid" Julie and Milton said

"There right bro, but you don't regret it, do you?" Jerry and Brody said

"Actually, I don't, I never regretted it, of being near, best friends, and also loving Kim" I  
said saying the last part very quietly

"But, it doesn't mean she does either Jack" Eddie said

"How could you know Eddie, you don't know her like we do, like I do"

"But WE do Jack, just trust us on this" Grace, Kelsey, Kristen and Nikki said

"How so, you don't know everything the day before she left! YOU GUYS DON'T  
UNDERSTAND I SCREWED UP, YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING WHAT  
HAPPENED BEFORE AND EVEN NOW, so how could you explain this" I said yelling at

them, bursting out my anger, stress, hurt, and... love for KIM.

"We may not, but we know other things you don't too" Grace, Kelsey, Kristen and Nikki  
said, once again making Eddie, Jerry, Brody, Milton and even Julie backing off and  
grabbing popcorn and watching this- my fight against the 4 girls, 1 on 4- unfold.

"Well, tell me this how could she run off like that" I said very angrily mixed with full of  
hurt

"Why, Jack, did you think she wanted to do that to you 6 years ago!" Kristen yelled at  
me making me flinch and back off, taking a step back before she bursts, making me  
remember that day.

"No" I muttered very quietly to the sound of a whisper

"Well, Jack you know what, think about this for once, your not the only one who's hurt,  
cause it's not just you and Kim, think of how she effected us, hu?" Kristen yelled at me  
again, while pointing to Grace and Kelsey and Nikki. Brody saw that she was gonna  
burst, he got up and hugged Kristen, making her cry onto his shoulders

"Why should I already seeing Kim, hurtful enough" I said

"Well your not the only one with problems" she retorted

"STOP THIS, NOW, JACK GO AFTER HER, YOU'LL FIGURE OUT WHERE SHE  
WENT, THIS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU 2 IS SO SICKING, THIS THING IS  
GONNA END UP IN PIECES LIKE MINE SO SAVE IT WHILE YOU CAN!" Nikki yelled  
at me making me flinch once again in the mater of 5 minutes and everyone one o dead  
silent even Kim's mom when she walked in to the room once again.

I got up and grabbed a flashlight and blanket and stuffed it into a bag.

I got out of the room running down the stairs, out the door searching outside the house  
first. No Luck

'How should I know where she went?' I questioned myself

'I got it, I remember that one day Kim and I stumbled at a place with a Willow tree where  
we carved our names in and a lake just not to far off'

I ran to that special place of mine and Kim's, I never brought anyone here not even  
Grace or Kelsey. That place was Kim and I's SPECIAL PLACE. I went to that place

every year for summer hoping she would be there, never bring anyone or telling  
anyone.

Once again I saw Kim crying. She was touching the mark we made where our names  
were engraved.

I was filled with Hurt and Anger because I did this to her.

She walked down the hill near the lake, so I walked up the hill trying to see what is  
going on, my heart was shattered seeing she was full of tears and started murmuring  
questions about her, me, why this?, and everything while throwing a rock into the lake  
after a question.

Once she was up to her last question, that I couldn't hear since she whispered it, I ran  
down the hill silently hiding behind a log. But Before I made it behind the hill I saw Kim,  
glance one more time at the lake, she'd one last tear and head back up to the willow  
tree and sat at her old sport touching our engravings.

I saw her crying her last tears and drifted off to sleep.

Once I knew she was sound asleep I climbed back up the hill next to Kim and brushed  
off some hair out of her face kissed her forehead and covered her body withe the  
blanket I brought.

I kissed her forehead once more and murdered "I'm so sorry I did this to you Kim"  
and then headed mid way of the hill and lay my body down starring at the sky and  
today's events, slowly drifting of to sleep taking in the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what'd you think, how'd you like it so far. I got a question:  
Should Kim avoid Jack for a while until Jack corners Kim into talking everything out?  
Yes  
No  
Or if you got any suggestions PM  
And sorry if I will not be updating in a while, School is starting on Aug, 20 for me and  
I have a busy schedule so I'll try to work, publish, and update as much as I can but  
school is school so please be patient with me but please R&R this story and even PM  
me for anything like I said

And PS

I was getting emotional and feeling the parts of everything especially the kiss and fight and everything after the kiss and don't tell me you got teary cause I know you did and if you listen to the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane ft. Max Schneider & Elizabeth Gillies

The song inspired and got me so i dedecate this chapter to Somewhere Only We Know and my point of view in how I always wanted my long lost best friend Gabriel R. of our past when we were little


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and any of the branded things I have added

Never Forgotten

Chapter 6: A FUN day

**(Sorry if it is a sucky title but you'll get it and ya)**

Kim's POV

I woke up with the sun shinning in my face next to the willow tree of Jack and I's spot covered by a blanket.

'Wait when did I get this blanket?' I questioned my self

So I got up, folded the blanket, laid it down, and looked for the person who did this.

I walked around the hill to see someone skidding stones on the bay of the lake making the most of 4 skids.

I walk up to the person and noticed who it was, _Jack_

_'Ugh, why did he have to follow me here, I thought he forgot about this place'_

After having a mental argument to talk to him or just run away again.

I decide to talk to him so walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder

He turned around.

"Ow, Hey Kim, I found you here last night and I didn't want to bother you" he said

"Hi Jack, and thanks for knowing I needed my space, and did you stay all night or ever tell them where we were?" I said hugging him

"Your welcome, I knew you needed it, yes I did stay all night, but I didn't tell anyone yet, especially this _place_" he said gesturing to the scenery "is our place we found, we kept it a secret, and it will always be that way"

"Thanks, but making sure you never told or brought them here?"

"Nope a secret, is a secret, a promise"

"Just saying, I thought you forget this place" I said

"Nope, never have, never will"

"Me too" I said

Awkward silence filled the air so I broke it.

"How'd you know I would come here?" I asked

"Well after knowing you and knowing this place is _ours_, and when we were little we would come here to relax, relieve our problems and play here all day, eat, swim, talk, dream, and even sometimes in summer nights we would set up a picnic and lay down a blanket and look at the stars and dream"

"Now I think about it that's right" I said agreeing to him

"And if I couldn't find you anywhere I would come here too" I said quickly

"Wanna walk around before we head home?" Jack asked

"That would be nice" I said.

I walked closer to him and he put his arm around me like an arm rest since he is like 4 inches taller than me.

We walked around our _'Palace'_ we called it

We walked around for several minutes having some small talk, I tried avoiding last nights events but I had to.

"Why did you come after me, not tell anyone about _'our Palace'_, why'd you stay?" I asked

"Like I said before and I know you Kim, you need someone but still wanted some space, and I can't see you hurt you know that" Jack said

"Why don't we go back they must be worried about us" I suggested avoiding the topic about last night officially.

"Ya we should" Jack said

We walked home talking about random things and about my life before I came here, about our friends and family and as much as we can in a 15 minute walk back to our houses.

When Jack and I reached the front door, I grabbed the spare key from the bushes in the front door. Once I unlocked the door and came in Jack and I were ambushed by everyone excluding Donna.

"Where have you two been?!" They all asked beside Donna once again.

I gave Jack a look telling him to please explain but not about where we were, he nodded

"Well after I looked practically everywhere I thought she would be and then an idea came to mind where she was and I found her there, sleeping so I covered her with the blanket I brought and went to sleep myself close by" Jack explained

"Ow" Everyone said, still excluding Donna

"Wait you said you found her at someplace, where is that someplace?" Mom, Nikki, Milton, Julie, Grace, Brody and Kelsey asked trying to get answers out of us.

"Um...um...I was at th-" I tried to come up with an excuse but, Thank God, Jack bailed me out of my rough spot

"She was at the Park, lying down by a tree and I found her there and slept by another tree"

"Okay well, at least you two are okay, my little babies" My mom said.

"Mom" and "Ms.C" Jack and I groaned.

"Fine now give us a hug" she said

Jack and I gave in and hugged everyone in a group hug, but Donna, Amen, again.

Jack and I decide to come back to our place around 8.

Since it was only 11:02 we had brunch so my mom, Jack, Brody, Nikki, and Kristen made us practically a buffet.

We had, waffles, pancakes, banana-nut bread, toast, Nutella, bacon, eggs, sausage, etc.

By the time we were done around 1:30 I gave Jack a glance in which he noticed and gave me a look of concern and question.

I just nodded turned back around and started thinking of my past.

"Well what do you guys wanna do, there's a pool in doors connecting outside?" Mom, Kristen, Jack and I said

"Well since you guys mentioned it, LET'S GO SWIMMIN'!" everyone yelled.

So Grace, Donna, Kelsey, Julie, Kristen, Nikki and I went to my room to go change into our swim suit while the guys got the down stair bathroom and bedroom.

I wore my black, white, and pink 2-piece showing of my body than usual, Donna had a 2 piece as well but it was Hot Pink, _'She probably wears this everyday'_, Nikki wore a blue and purple bikini, Julie wore a orange, pink, yellow bikini, Grace had a black and white bikini, Kelsey wore a neon green and yellow bikini, and Kristen had on a blue, red and white sailor type bikini. Once we were dressed we all put on sundresses over, colors matching our bikini color.

We got down making small talk seeing Jack, Jerry and Brody shirtless showing off there very toned and _hot _bodies. Milton and Eddie had on shirts instead. The guys were all rolling around playing with some of the footballs, volleyballs, beach balls, and etc.

They noticed us after a few seconds coming down.

"Well let's go!" We all yelled making my mom laugh while coming out from our balcony showing our in-door/ out-door 25 meter swimming pool going down to 12 ft and I diving board and etc.

We walked out into the balcony making everyone but Kristen, Jack, Kelsey, Grace, and I gasp in amazement.

"Ya, I know right" Kristen and I said

Everyone agreed nodding our heads but Donna, Jack, Kelsey and Grace.

"Call on diving board first" I yelled running over by a chair and taking off my sundress and flip flops making the Jerry, Brody and Jack stair in aw of my body.

I just rolled my eyes and my way over to the 3rd tallest diving board about 10 meters in the air.

I went in and did a perfect 2 summer salut, twist and turn position earning a cheer from the gang.

Jack, Jerry, Brody got in a huddle for some reason and looked at me, Kelsey and Nikki with a devious smirk on.

_'These three are the worst you could ever put together' _Kelsey, Nikki and I thought giving each other a look

And before you know it we were being lifted of the ground over a shoulder.

I was over Jack's shoulder, Kelsey on Jerry's - 'mental note' they look like they like each other and Nikki over Brody's - 'mental note' they might like each other as well but the 2 couples look cute in general.

"PUT ME DOWN JACK, I SWEAR I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT TILL NEXT WEEK" I yelled

"JERRY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" Kelsey yelled

"BRODY I SWEAR BY THE TEACHINGS OF GRANDPA, JACK AND KIM I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, BOI" Nikki yelled letting her getto/New York accent come out

This only made the the 3 chuckle.

"If you say so Princess" Jack, Jerry and Brody said giving us a shrugs and dropping us in the water.

Once I got up into the surface getting my breath from the 7 foot zone I got my self up like Kelsey and Nikki, we came up to the guys, flipped them and threw them into the water letting our anger out making an _'earthquake' _from the three.

Kelsey, Nikki and I got near each other and high fives each other and getting into a formation me in the middle, Kelsey on my left and Nikki onto my right putting our hands on our hips.

While Jack, Brody and Jerry surfaced having Jack in the middle facing me, Jerry facing Kelsey, and Brody facing Nikki.

" _'You shouldn't have done that' _" I mocked Jack when we where little. While Nikki, Kelsey, even Brody and Jerry a burned 'ooo'

The guys finally got themselves up and came back up in there formation and picked us up again and jumped into the pool with us.

Once we all returned back up to the surface I smacked Jack on the arm giving my best death glare while staying above water.

"I deserve that didn't I" Jack and I said agreeing to each other.

"Ya" Brody, Nikki, Kelsey and Grace said.

We swam, ate, dove and goofed off.

Until an Jerry got a new idea.

"Dudet, why don't we have play some volleyball"

"Why not, have teams of 4 so... I want Jack, Brody, and Nikki!" I yelled running over and grabbing there arms.

"Whatever, okay well then I want... Kelsey, Julie and Kristen, sorry guys but. I bet they are better anyway" Jerry said

"None taken, we understand and we are eating anyway" Eddie and Milton said before devouring my moms BBQ's.

Jack and Brody got the back end while Nikki and I got the front area, Jerry and Julie got back and Kelsey and Kristen upfront.

We played, and boy it was a hard game, my team ended with 21 to 19 from Jerry's.

From time to time in the match I received death glares from Donna when Jack helped me sometimes to spike the ball since I'm not that tall but I brushed it off and had fun.

"Well why don't we get changed and watch a movie by the mall in 2 hours" Jack suggested

"Sure" we replied

We got showered, changed and ready.

I was wearing a white tank top under a pink leather jacket and dark wash skinny jeans and some earrings, and a necklace my dad gave me before he died, and a purse filled with my keys, phone, gum and wallet and I also wore my black flats.

Julie wore a yellow blouse over a white tank top and some light wash skinny jeans, a yellow purse and white flats.

Grace wore a purple shirt, white leather jacket, dark wash skinny's, black 2 inch wedges, black purse, and a necklace, earrings, and bracket.

Kelsey was wearing a blue flow'y top and white shorts, blue flip flops, white purse, blue earrings, and a white necklace.

Nikki wore a pink/white/purple/grey crop top, black shorts, purple flats, pink and she had a white purse.

Donna was wearing something not to slutty but you still label her as one. She wore a black v-neck not showing a little to much but appropriate enough, white skinny jeans, gray leather jacket, and gray flats, she also had a black hand bag and white earrings.

Kristen was in a floral light pink, white romper and a jacket and flats, and a flower shaped purse.

Jack and Brody both wore button up shirts, Jack white and Brody black. Jack wore black Supras and Brody white ones. Jack had on dark wash skinny jeans and Brody grey skinny's.

Jerry wore a purple shirt under a vest, black skinny jeans. Milton in a pink/yellow sweater vest and khakis and black Lacoste shoes. Eddie in a black shirt, grey jacket, and grey jeans, grey and white Supras.

"Ready to go" Jack said to me, Brody to Nikki, Eddie to Grace, Milton to Julie, and Jerry said to Kelsey, bring up there arms to take ours. Nikki, Grace, Julie, Kelsey and I giggled to the guys gestures but we took it.

"Yup" we said.

We pilled into 2 cars, Kristen's and Brody's car. I went into Brody's car with Brody, Jack and Nikki. But as soon I was about to go in Jack blocked my way.

"What now?" I asked

"We are taking my car"

"What?"

"Well, I got a car and a license since grandpa has really good connections with the DMV I got my license early. So now come on and I got a few things ready for you know what" Jack whispered so Nikki wouldn't hear.

"Fine but get Jerry and Kelsey in that car now or Kristen's car will be destroyed"

"Fine just go by the garage door"

So I did as he said and he did what I said

Once Jack done he came over an opened his garage revealing his 2012 Black CLS Mercedes Benz.

"Wow" was all I could say making Jack chuckle

"Come on, let's get to the movies stay for 10 minutes and ditch the place and got our place I got a picnic set and everything"

So Jack walked me to the passengers seat and opened it and said "Here you go my lady" he said in a british accent making him receive a playful smack on his chest.

"Your a feisty one" he said as if hurt

"Shut up, and now let's go" I said getting annoyed

"Fine, Princess" he said and then shut the door before I could smack him

He got into the drivers seat and we headed to the mall which was only like 5-10 minutes away by car. Once we got there we saw that the guys saved us a parking spot near the movie theater, so we parked in between cars.

When we got out we were received a wow and me a death glare by Donna but I just shrugged it of.

"Well let's go, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Jack and Brody asked

"How about The Vow" I said making Jerry, Eddie and Milton groan and the rest of us chuckle.

"I'm just kidding why not we watch The Bourne Legacy or Step Up Revolution" I said while they gave me a of; why not look, you choose.

"Well, while Jack and I get the tickets, you guys get food, get us a medium sized popcorn and a small coke" I said giving Jack a look if that's okay and him responding with a nod.

"Okay" they said and walked over to the line

Jack and I walked over to the ticket machine instead of the line

"So why don't we stay for like 10-15 minutes since we have like 30 minutes to kill and drive and ditch the place, sit in the back by the entrance" I suggested

"Sure and I'm gonna need you to put this on a little before we leave the parking lot, please" Jack said handing me a blindfold and giving me a million dollar smile of his.

"Fine, but no tricks" I said warningly and stuffing

"Of course or I would be knocked out till next week."

"Step Up Revolution or The Bourne Legacy" I asked wondering what movie the guys would prefer

"How bout' The Bourne Legacy since it is longer and the girls may get scared and cuddle up with the guys" he said

"Well then it is The Bourne Legacy then" I said while getting 12 tickets, I was about to pay when Jack pushed away my hand to pay, paying for it instead

"Well thank you" I said

"Well we should go they might get suspicious" Jack said

"Ya"

"Ow ya, I have a question, have you noticed that Brody and Nikki are getting a little too close, he is my best friend besides the others and well Nikki is my cousin and your best friend"

"Ya but, if I were you don't get your hero complex up, remember when Brad asked me out in 1st grade and you pummbled him to the floor and plus they do look cute together" I said pointing to the two fooling around feeding each other with popcorn "And plus, I bet you they will be going out in less than a week to a week tops"

"Fine but, keep me down under for a favor and true" he said agreeing with me, getting to the gang.

"Well, took you long enough" Jerry said

"Hey, be happy we" Jack and I said pointing to each other, "paid for your tickets to watch The Bourne Legacy"

"Ya, ya whatever now let's go" Jerry said motioning us to the theatre room when I gave them their tickets

Jack and I got behind the group

"So we watch about 10 minutes of it, sneak out taking the back entrance and we head out" Jack said while I nodded in agreement

When Jack and I got there we took the seats farthest to the back near the exit, making sure we all sat separately. When I sat down I saw that Kelsey was with a guy and Donna as well.

After about 10 minutes into the movie, Jack gave me a small shove to let me know we should go and I nodded once again.

Jack and I got out safely without someone seeing us

When we were exiting out I said, "How about when it is like about 15-20 minutes towards the end we text Brody, Kristen, Nikki, and Milton we left cause we got hungry or somethin'".

"Ya you text the girls I'll text the guys, now come on I have a surprise and put the blindfold on" he said while nudging me to do so and I did.

Once I got it on, Jack lead me to the car, opened the door, sled me in by picking me up and dropping me gently and buckling me up.

"Thanks" I said once he closed my door and his when he got in

"Your welcome" was all he said before we started driving

When we got there, cause the car stopped and Jack said so, he got me out and lead me to our special place.

"Are we there yet" I asked getting inpatient

"Just shut up, keep your mouth closed at all times, and take off the blindfold" Jack said as I did what his instructions said to do.

Once I did so I couldn't believe my eyes…

The Place was so…

You may hate for making this very cliffy but there will always a reason to it and sorry for all of you who read this story and my other story since I haven't updated in so long cause I write the chapters on my iPad and since my brother is using it I can't get much done beside my laptop, which I hate doing it at but Ch.7 will be up by August 30 and Ch. 8 by latest of September 8 cause I have projects to do already, I know right and for all of you My Birthday is on August 30 so Ch.7 will be special so it would be about 4,000 words long or even more depends though but, I hope this birthday of mine will be great and keep in toon for this story and Ninja's Kickin' It Ch.2 up by no longer than August 30 or 29 for the shortest and for all of you who know that this story is dedicated to my life and experiences with my best childhood best friend, who I had a crush, like this story, Gabriel R., if you are out there and you are reading this, well all I can say is this; this may be late but, Goodbye and I never had a doubt in the world if I never met you nothing in my life would have gone to this.

Please R&R and if you are the Gabriel R. that I know and once loved and you are out there that remembers me, Erika, well I really have nothing else to say and this may be the last, but I hope you get what I'm saying here. And for all of you who is reading this and is going to give me sympathy and all well thank you and don't cry if this whole thing trying to reach my Gabriel R. I just want him to know my last few words to him until we meet again if ever possible, but I will not let go of the past because 'you may be leaving but if doesn't mean you forget because the important things in life stay with you forever'. (Remember That it is Very important like the one down below)

The Past was great but nothing new will ever change.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and any of the branded things I have added

Never Forgotten

Chapter 7: Falling in Love All Over Again

**(I'm so SORRY EVERYONE who reads my stories that I haven't updated but if you have read the notice hope You understand)**

Kim's POV

Jack was leading me out the car and told me to shut up, close my mouth at all times and take out my blindfold and I did so.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, everything was all so beautiful.

The Place of ours, was covered with the twinkly lights, a perfect looking picnic, there was music, a old/new looking Polaroid Camera, probably from Grandad-for some reason, a bag for some reason also, a blanket set down by the tree and etc., the place was like white but splashes of color.

I turned around, "Jack this is unbelievable, how'd you do this?!" I said I disbelief

"Well, like I said before, when we had those great times, I thought maybe I could bring them back for old times sake"

"Well this so wonderful and thank you" I said giving him a hug

"Anything for you" he said while I blushed

"Anything for you too" I said while he blushed this time

"Come on, I had a few things prepared" he said while gesturing me into the picnic blanket with the basket and stuff.

Jack took out various boxes of food that looked and smelled delicious.

"Did you make all of this?"

"Sorta, got some help" he said

"Well this is absolutely amazing"

"Why, very much thank you and here have this" he said giving me a box/tray

"Mind if I not" I said

When I opened the box I see sushi, tempura shrimp, and rice, my favorite combination

"You like?"

"Off course, thank you very much, I missed this so much" I said giving him a hug

"Well, don't full your self up we have a few things to do and eat tonight"

"Alright, and what may be or plans for tonight to bring back the fun, not like we didn't have fun" I said

"Well I thought to make the moments last longer we could have the night together and have fun" he said while getting up and pulling me up as well bringing me to the Polaroid camera and the bag

"What's this for?" I asked still not getting the point

"Well to make the memories last, take a picture, right" he said handing me a bag filled with a few white sheets, lights, and well accessories

"Touché, and how'd you get all this stuff"

"Went to my house quickly, got some stuff, stuffed them into my car, and bought some stuff too, and dropped them off here and started setting up quickly as well as starting a few hours ago before everything by sneaking out and finishing it off, driving back quickly but safely, and getting ready" he said

"Okay then, how about you set up and I devour my food now" I said walking away leaving him to do whatever he has to do.

I sat down on the blanket and started devouring my food, like there was no tomorrow. I noticed Jack was chuckling while he had set up 2 poles holding up a back drop and the Polaroid camera was on a stand.

I finished my food once Jack came over, like he was taking in the moment.

"I thought, if we were going to make memories we could start soon or... Now"

"Ha ha, very funny, but not every moment can be remembered for life in a photo, some of them vanish like it was in the back of your mind"

We sat in comfortable silence, while Jack ate his sushi, shrimp tempura, and rice.

"Well, how bout' we make a toast" I suggested

"We shall" he said picking up to soda cans and giving me one.

"From here on and out, through out this night, our reality life will be not remembered, it shall be filled with fun and remembrance, no cares in the world, we live this night like there is no tomorrow, like how you ate your food, and be lose" he proposed

"We shall" I said while opening my can and clinking ours together.

We took our gulps down.

Jack got up and got the camera from the stand and sat back down.

"For the first memory of the night, we shall take the picture of us for now and compare us from like 8 years ago when we were like 6 and we found this place and took a picture of it with us side by side" he said while getting me up soon after Jack got up and held out his hand putting me in a position where I was against his chest and his arm around me and the place was in great view of the camera and we took it, when he put his arm around me I felt tingles shoot through my body. After that he lead me to the pond/lake in his hands the camera.

He stopped me and put me near by the water where I was facing the water, like a candid photo but not, where the moon glistened in beauty.

"Stay put" he said and did I so.

He took the picture and got next to me and we took pictures as if we were in a photo both for endless time.

We took about 20 photos, 4 serious, 4 silly, 4 laughing/ having fun faces, 4 where we both looked at each other as if we were in love but ready to kill, and to when we were in positions couples would be in- arm around shoulder, arms around boys neck, arm around waist and last but not least face to face, nose to nose, forehead to forehead. I was so tempted to kiss him, but I backed away from the position we were in and looked away, feeling the tears coming back.

"Kim are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine, I have just missed all of this, it's so overwhelming, being in _our _own little world and being able to spend it with you" I half lied/told the truth..._Pfft_. Also saying the last part very, very quietly.

"Well you don't seem like it, so I have a better idea" he said while we walked up the hill and put the camera down by the white sheets.

"And what may that be"

"Well,... YOUR IT!" he yelled, tapping me and running off

"You are so on" I yelled at him as we chased each other. For some reason I felt as if we where being watched as eyes like a dozen or even more pairs looked at us, but I causally brushed it off and continued to chase Jack as if we were little kids.

We chased each other for so long the time passed on to like 9 or a little before 9. We were still playing until, I was it again and I tagged Jack, he chased after me. I was losing my energy and Jack was up at his game and he tackled me down making us roll down the hill. We stopped about 3 yards away from the water. I noticed I was on top of him and we were blushing furiously and staring at each other for like forever.

We laughed and laughed, enjoying each others company. Living without a care in the world, our reality life, just living our life to the fullest, no problems and worries, we were in our own world, being able to be with each other, our _'Best Friend'_. Ugh, I hated that word cause Jack and I had a special relation ship in where we were more than friends, past best friends, but below going out. _Our_ label was unconfirmed of, but my feelings for him have been, under the section: _LOVE_.

Once about another 10 minutes in that position, I rolled off of Jack, not wanting to get up and just look at the stars.

"I just wish things could not be complicated" I muttered making Jack look at me

"What's complicated, I thought we were out of Earth and into _'JacknKim Ville'_ we're there are no worries in life, we live life to the fullest, and let lose, no cares." he said while he got his upper body up and started leaning on his arm facing me since I was onto his left.

"How about we drop It since we are not supposed to care about Earth and our reality and be lose" I said avoiding the subject.

"Fine, I will drop it, but once we return Earth, it will come back up" he said while getting up and pulling me up since I got to lazy.

"Thanks" I said once again though out the whole night

"Now Worries, my dear Princess _Kimberly_" he said in a fake sophisticated manner.

"Why, o, my yes, my beloved Prince _Jackson_" I said teasingly since I flinched at my name making himself to the same, cause we hated our real/full names.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I interrupted the cycle.

"Well what else are we going to do to make my day" I said teasingly

"Well your gonna need to do a few things first"

"What '_things_' " I said quoting things.

"Just trust and compromise with me, it'll be fine, you trust me anyway, right?" Jack said making sure

"Fine, and yes I trust you" I said grabbing his hands and making eye to eye contact

He just nodded and lead my to the car

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Just trust me" he said while opening the trunk of his 2012 CLS Mercedes Benz and handing me 2 duffle bags before closing the trunk once again.

I started look into both bags and saw swim wear and extra other stuff.

"What's this for and why do you have some of my clothes?" I said getting really annoyed/suspicious/angry

"We are going to get changed for something I think you may know and I have some of your stuff cause I got Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Kristen, Nikki and your Mom to get you some stuff while you where getting ready and you trust me so just compromise with me, okay?" he said

"Whatever" I said while

"Okay, your highness, Princess _Kimberly_, now go get changed in the car and I'll wait out here" he said teasingly once again and opening the back door

All I did was drop his bag and climbed in with my bag, with my stuff.

"No peeking MISTER" I said while he put his hands up in defeat knowing the consequences and turning around

I got changed quickly under my clothes for safe purposes and changed my clothes with a sundress. I got out making sure I didn't leave anything behind.

"That took long enough I already got changed" he said

"Ow, Shut up and now... What are we doing?" I said impatiently

"Just follow me" he said grabbing my hands, I felt electricity shoot through me once again but this time I couldn't ignore it, and so couldn't he and we both ended up blushing. Jack look back at me and smiled/grinned in happiness, making me smile back and blush once again.

On the way back up the hill I checked out Jack and he was wearing a muscle shirt and some swimming trunks and he absolutely looked... How do I say this, I'm speechless but one way was HOT like those Abercrombie and Fitch Models **(Don't you agree as well as the Hollister models they are like OMG).** Jack stopped me all of a sudden that I fell into his arms.

"S-Sorry" I said while putting head down and blushing once again

"It's fine" he said while got off of him

"Why'd you stop anyway?" I asked

"Well I have another surprise so ya" he said while stepping away from me and then all of a sudden the lights turned off. I started getting worried

"JACK!"

Then in a second laser lights start shooting filling the air with color. I was in pure shock because all the things Jack did already it became 5x better. When I wasn't noticing Jack took a photo of me in pure shock out of the blu. He settled down the Polaroid camera fast and he swooped me into his arms (like in the movie The Vow the lake scene).

"JA-AAA-AAC-CCC-CCK" I yelled/ laughed.

After like 5 minutes Jack settled me down, making me stumble my feet and grab to Jacks neck and bring us both back down to the ground, him on top of me, my arms around his neck and once again face to face, nose to nose, forehead to forehead. We just laid there, it felt like eternity. I couldn't have asked for anything more. After a few other moments I noticed that flashes were coming from all over the place. Which lead for Jack and I out of our trance or 'Special Moment', I think Grace, Nikki, Kelsey, Kristen, Julie, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Mom. We both got up and dusted of whatever was on us and looked around.

"Did you plan that or something" I asked getting paranoid

"All I did was set the other Nikon D5100 on record and that's it cause it's recording time for a maximum 20 minutes, which should have passed a while time ago" he said while we both looked around.

"I'm getting creeped out Jack, and you know me about 'these things'" I said putting emphasis on these things as a hint

"Don't worry about it, race you down that hill!" he said while running down the hill

"CHEATER!" I yelled right behind his trail ready to tackle in which I did. In what I didn't know was that we were close to the water that I tackled us both down getting soaked.

"Seriously, Kim" Jack said

"What?" I said pretending to be innocent

"Ha ha ha, very funny, your turn" he said before pouncing at me, not letting me finish.

Making this an all out war between us two in the water get drenched, in the dark and only source of light was the moon because the lights shut off on us while I was chasing him.

After what felt like seconds, minutes, hours, eternity.

I found my self under Jack, looking deep in his eyes, where I found a glimpse of lust, but more of happiness and it had a rich color of dark deep brown which mad him H-O-T-E-R, HOTER.

But I noticed my arms rapped around his neck and his were rapped around my hips and my lower back. But I was arched a bit making us closer.

I had all the urge to kiss him, but I blocked it all out, causing me to break a tear for more to come out and look away.

Jack noticed, and he grabed my chin to look at him, he arched me up even more, pick me up and lay me down by a big enough rock and hugged me.

After letting go of the hug, Jack wipes my checks and holds my chin up to look at him again.

"What's wrong with _my _Kimmy" he said making me cry even more, making him hug me so tightly that I didn't even care and cried and cried on his shoulder.

After a while Jack and I pulled away again, and he wiped my cheeks again and held up my chin and started to lean in and so did I, we were so close until...

**Until next time my readers, followers and everyone else. Sorry again for not updating in like FOREVER.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and any of the branded things I have added

Never Forgotten

Chapter 8: Mistakes of Regret, and Broken Down

**A/N: Sorry guys for not being to update or even do anything, I have had an emotional time, that I broke down (this is what inspired me most plus other things) at school in front of anyone and 'everyone'. Nobody can help me, or at least I won't let them in. My reasons are everywhere but not easy to explain. I Don't want to Cry and Break Down **_**AGAIN.**_

**Last Time on Never Forgotten...**

_**(Kim's POV)**_

_After letting go of the hug, Jack wipes my checks and holds my chin up to look at him again._

_"What's wrong with my Kimmy" he said making me cry even more, making him hug me so tightly that I didn't even care and cried and cried on his shoulder._

_After a while Jack and I pulled away again, and he wiped my cheeks again and held up my chin and started to lean in and so did I, we were so close until..._

...

After a while Jack and I pulled away again, and he wiped my cheeks again and held up my chin and started to lean in and so did I, we were so close until...

Until Jack and I both heard a phone or phones, if you may ask, and a _'WHOO' _from the distance and 'SHH!' In a 'Whisper/Yell' tone. Jack and I pulled apart immediately and I got up and ran away.

I couldn't bare anything anymore, I ran, being a coward who I am. Even from various voices calling my name, **(*Hint Hint*)**, I ran and ran holding back everything.

I ran and ran ending up at my front door steps and up into my room,locking the door and windows, into my bathroom.

I shut the door, locked it, lean against it, and slide down curling up into a ball like my first night in this house.

I poured my eyes, feelings, and let my walls crumble down.

I've never felt so vulnerable in my life that I prove my self a COWARD, nothing more and nothing less.

I've built my walls to stay strong and not let anything small or so big past me. I've stayed too strong for everyone, but I can't stay strong for my self. I've put up everything at risk to let the past get to me. I've held on to the past, that I can't enjoy my present and future. Just let myself die, I'm; _WORTHLESS, A COWARD, PIECE OF SHIT_. I've ran and ran that I can't stop and fix the mistakes _**I've**_ done, not what others have done. I don't deserve to live. I've ran away from everything than facing 'them'. I'm seen that I'm very expected at things, but I'm not, I'm just a little girl running away and being a coward and worthless. I protect others but can't protect myself. I've been so strong that at the worst times I'm broken. I can't talk, communicate, _**explain**_ for god dam sake. Everything is hard, hard to breath, hard to express, hard to trust, hard to let anyone in, hard to..., let alone, _deny_, deny the true me, deny what I feel, deny that I may be in _LOVE_, and I can't learn to and just let everything become destroyed. No one will ever understand me, no one has and no will, I'm such an outsider, I try to fit in but all I do is push myself farther and farther away. I've tried and tried to do in all my power to be strong but all I am is a weak, coward, worthless, piece of shit of a soldier in battle that can't fight for herself. I've ruined so many lives all I do is bring drama and more drama. I let my problems become there problems and they pity me, I hate pity, everyone needs someone but I've got no one, no one, not one to understand, be there for me, let them know me and let them through my walls and trust that they won't crumble me down in war, in battle on battle field, because I'm helpless and I need help, but I can't learn to let them in because everything I've kept has been put away in a box sealed that the one I need is the one I've lost.

I'm also a love sick fallen fool.

All I ever do is deny, live a lie, be strong in helpless needs, cover up like everything is fine, but 'it' isn't, and be a pain of everyone lives I've ruined.

Just let me die already, I'm no use to human kind.

I regret everything, being alive nor being born into life but, life has it's purpose, _I guess_.

After continuos minutes of beating myself down, I get up and wash my face and get dressed into a white dress because, well because I felt like. **(Like the dress in the music video 'You Belong With Me' at the dance)** I come out of my bathroom to see Jack and his guitar playing 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Calliat **(I just love this song and it relates to the story and my song project of making a video) **through the peek of my closed/ draped window. I slowly open the curtains and window and lie myself down onto the window seat/sill. Let alone I know Jack has his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face as well as mine, feeling the regret of the song into my life that it gets me so much **(Don't you ever feel that way about certain songs?)**. After a little while Jack keeps playing and I start to sing along very, _very _softly.

Once I know the song is soon to come to close I get up and close the drapes.

I hear Jack get up murmur something, but I couldn't really understand but 'mmmm, if only mmmm, ip sweh onyeye mknew' was I heard, so it's 'mmmm, if only, mmmm, if she only knew'. _'What was that suppose to mean?'_. I thought. But I just brushed it off, trying to stay off the topic.

I decide to play on my guitar as well, and I decided on 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato **(Song also relates to as well as other songs too). **As soon as I start to play, I naturally start to sing my heart out with the true meaning in me.

I sat by my window without care I opened up my drapes and window **(*Hint*Hint* Predict).** I never noticed Jack noticed me and hid behind his drapes with a good view. All I ever did was continue was to sing until the song ended and ending it very dramatically.

I notice, I let tears fall. Just as well my wall and denial.

I just get up, brush away the tears, and put the guitar away, back on its stand.

Once I just finished putting it back on my stand, I hear a knock on my door, surprisingly, and walked up to the door and opened.

I found Brody, with his hands in his pockets, look down at me apologetically.

"Hey Brody, why are you here?" I asked

"Figured you were here, after many failed attempts, and needed someone, and I know we don't know each other very much, but I'm here for ya." He said, _'Sweet Guy'_ I thought

"Well, thanks any way, wanna come in" I questioned

"Sure" he said while walking in.

He sat on my recliner, while I sat on my bed.

"Not trying to get all stalker or in your personal history, but what happened, what happened with you, with Jack, you _and_ Jack?" He said emphasising about me _and _Jack

I started to tear up, but I held it in.

"Things, got complicated" I say, trying to get off topic.

"What do you mean 'complicated' or am I missing something?" He said quoting complicated with a dumb look on his face.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay, can we just drop it?" I said pleading

"How can _**I**_ just drop it when I'm _**trying**_ to help you here" he said

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" I yelled on the verge of tears to spill out.

Brody saw the look on my face and got up and hugged me. And I broke down on his shoulder. Once again I broke down.

He pulled me up onto his lap and started calming me down by saying a few words repeatedly, rubbing my back/stoking my hair, and he just apparently kissed my forehead.

We were like this for a while...

**Jack's POV**

After letting go of the hug, I wipe Kim's cheeks and hold her chin up to for her to look at me once again.

"What's wrong with my Kimmy" I said, making her cry even more, making me hug her so tightly, she didn't even care and cried and cried on myshoulder.

After a while Kim and I pulled away again, and wipe her cheeks again and hold her chin up and started to lean and so did she, we were so close until...

Until Kim and I both heard a phone or phones, if you may ask, and a _'WHOO' _from the distance and 'SHH!' In a 'Whisper/Yell' tone. Kim and I pulled apart immediately and she got up and ran away.

_'Damn, I'm so stupid, let myself fall, fall in love again with the one and only for me'_

I got up and searched for any sign of Kim, and the unlucky person I am, no. I just decided to follow the sounds of bickering, arguments and squeals.

I found everyone; Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Brody, Nikki, Kristine, Kelsey, Julie, Grace, Ms. Crawford, Mom, Grandpa, Grandma and Dad... WAIT WHAT IS MS. C, MOM, DAD, AND GRANDPA AND GRANDMA HERE, NEVER MIND THAT, WHY ARE THEY a

ALL HERE!?

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE, HOW'D YOU FIND THIS PLACE, and mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, I thought you guys were all out of town, ehhh, NEVER MIND THAT WHY ARE YOU _**ALL**_ DOING HERE" I asked furiously, calmly, and then like a freak once again.

"Well, we kinda all followed you, me, Kelsey, Kristine, Brody, Nikki, Grace, Kelsey, Julie and Eddie, saw you two ditch so we wanted to know what you guys were up to" Jerry said nervously, in which he got slaps and insanely death glares by _**ALL**_, and each one of them.

"Okay, I get that, but why are your here, mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, and Ms.C?" I said looking and saying to/at them curiously

"Well, my son-ny boy, we saw the kids here, following you, so we decided to come along and figure out what's going on" Grandpa said

"I get that now, but how did you get here?!" I said in disbelief of who knows what going on.

"Well, your father and I got back early surprisingly 'cause the office didn't need us" mom said

"And well, I got back because, business was done in NY, and so your grandma and I decided to come back" Grandpa said

"What business?" We all said, questioning my Grandparents.

"Well, you see my boy, while we were in NY, your grandma and I thought of visiting Kim, Kristine, and Katherine**(Kim's Mom)** and bring them here, but since they weren't there, we came back" Grandad said, while putting his arm around grandma

We all cooed an 'AWW' at there love.

"But wait, how'd you know Kim moved to New York" I asked

"Well, you see again, I have connections, big connections and cause Katherine, your mom, dad, grandma and I all stayed touched" Grandpa said

"Wo, Wo-wowowowo, so **I **was the only one to not know anything!" I yelled

"Yeah, pretty much" everyone evolved in the whole fiasco, not including, Jerry, Eddie, not Milton and Julie and Brody. Surprise, Surprise Milton and Julie already figure it out, I thought.

"Well, BYYYYEEEE" I yelled at them while running away into mwah's (me/my) car.

**Brody's POV**

Jack ran away, and I would have too if I were in his place.

I went over to Nikki and said I would look for Kim, Jack &/or both of them.

I got to sneak away and I searched everywhere where Jack may go and where Grace & Kelsey may go, but to my luck, no results. I decided to find Kim first and go to her house and to my luck I got there with the door unlocked that is evidence that Kim was or still is here.

I walked up the stairs and tried several rooms until I ened up at Kim's door.

I knocked on her door to reveal Kim.

"Hey Brody, why are you here?" she asked

"Figured, you were here, after many faild attempts, and needed someone, and I know we don't know each other very much, but I'm here for ya." I said

"Well, thanks any way, wanna come in" she questioned

"Sure" I said while walking in.

I sat on her recliner, while she sat on the bed.

"Just saying, I'm not trying to get all stalker or in your personal history, but what happened, what happened with you, with Jack, with you _and_ Jack?" I said emphasising about Kim _and _Jack

She started to tear up, but she held it in.

"Things, got complicated" she said trying to get off topic, typical becuase for sure I know when it comes to this types of 'things'.

"What do you mean 'complicated' or am I missing something?" I said quoting complicated.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay, can we just drop it?"She said pleading now but to my stubborn ness;

"How can _**I**_ just drop it when I'm _**trying**_ to help you here" I said

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" She yelled on the verge of tears to spill out.

I saw the look on her face and got up and hugged her. She broke down on my shoulder, but I didn't care, I know it that she needed someone to lean on and I got her back.

I pulled her up onto my lap as I sat down on the bed and started calming her down by saying a few words repeatedly, rubbing her back, stoking her hair, and out of know where I, kissed her forehead, probably showing that this friendship has been sealed.

We were like this for a while...

**Jack's POV**

I hoped in and drove home, quickly but safely. Once I arrived I parked the car and went straight into my room. I paced back and forth worried sick and full of surprise of WTF! Is GOING ON PEOPLE! I just end up punching my punching dummy in my room. When I got done with that I started playing to 'Somebody to Love' by Queen **(I'm a fan of Old songs so ya, of Queen, Guns n' Roses, etc.) **and 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Calliat.

I just play the until the two songs were done. I get up and put my guitar back, murmer "Kim, if only, Kim, if she only knew" and head into my bathroom. 'Surprisingly' I had tears in my eyes, not very shocking though. But, something caught my eye, and it was Kim. She was playing on her guitar and was playing 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato, from the sounds of it.

I just let it go and wash up my face.

I come back out to here Kim talking to _Brody_. WHAT?! Why is she with Brody, and WHY is Brody with her. I decide to peek through and this is what I hear:

"Not trying to get all stalker or in your personal history, but what happened, what happened with you, with Jack, you _and_ Jack?" Brody said emphassysing 'and'

I started tear up and so did Kim, we were both on the verge of tears, and so was Brody?

WHAT THE FUCK is going on I understand why Kim and I would cry but _why __**BRODY?!**_

"Things, got complicated" Kim says, trying to get off topic.

"What do you mean 'complicated' or am I missing something?" Brody said quoting complicated with a dumb look on his face.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay, can we just drop it?" Kim said pleadingly

"How can _**I**_ just drop it when I'm _**trying**_ to help you here" Brody said

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" Kim yelled, on the verge of tears to spill out.

And then I see, Brody have a look on his face of _'Shit, Damn I'm screwed, please don't cry, please don't, I'm here, I'm here for ya'_, which made me DIE inside. Pleading No no no no no.

Then Brody comes and comforts Kim, pulling her onto his lap. 'SHIT, Don't Kim, don't please don't' I thought as the thought of Kim kissing Brody. **(HINT HINT ANYBODY *For Future Purposes*)**

Kim's POV

Brody and I were in that position for a little longer.

"Sorry 'bout your shirt" I said w while getting up

"It's okay" he said

After moments of silence he broke it

"Question?"

"I don't mind" I said

"Well you see, I like this girl and..." I cut him off

"Your wondering if Nikki likes you, well yes she does, go get her tiger" I said

"Thanks and we_** will**_ talk about you and Jack" he said while leaving

I groaned in annoyance.

Jack's POV

Phew, Brody and Kim didn't kiss thank god. I left there conversation and blocked out every word when Brody asked about Nikki. So I just got changed into sweats and no shirt. It's hot out lately. I closed my window and shades and knocked out, forgetting about eating and calling mom, dad, grandma, or grandpa. I'll talk to them in the morning

Kim's POV

I went to bed once Brody left, and I called Kristine.

**Next Morning-Sunday (I think)**

I let go of last night and tell my self to deal with it when the time comes.

The day went out smoothly, even when I was with the guys and girls.

I caught up with Mr., Mr., Mrs., and Mrs. Anderson after dinner when we all went out to the Bowling Alley, Driving Range(Golf), Bating Cages and we **ALL** went to Mr. Anderson's/Grandad **(Kim calls him that, and he is hoping it could be true one day)**.

The day was full of fun for them

NO POV

Everyone had a fun time that day to catch up and have fun. The awkwardness of last nights events drifted but came quickly back and forth with Jack and Kim and at points it all became awkward but it eased in the end.

NEXT MORNING- Monday (I guess) Kim's POV

I knocked out last night and woke up to a bright and early Monday. This doesn't happen all the time but okay. Upside to this morning is that I'm in a good mood, Downside though is that we have school, Boo, I know **(Just saying it like the end of August into the peek of September)**.

I got ready and wore something, _nice_, not to classy, jot to casual,but something I would wear

I added a little mascara, sprayed on some 'Midnight Pomegranate' from Bath & Body Works **(I love that line also 'Cashmere' and all the new and old scents)**, curled my hair in loose curls, put my watermelon lip gloss in my bag, put my phone in my back pocket and headed down stairs with my bag and my leather wedge ankle bots

Once I got down stairs I settled my shoes by the front door with my bag and headed to the kitchen.

I was greeted with mom in the kitchen setting my breakfast of 2 waffles topped of with 2 strawberries, a few banana slices, syrup, and bacon and eggs. I ate my breakfast in delight. I went to my bag and grabbed my lip gloss and headed back into my room.

Once I got to my room, I went to the bath room to toothbrush. I was toothbrush ing until I heard something or someone knocking on my window. I came out to see Jack with his all so famous smirk/smile. I gave him my 'WHAT NOW, DON'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY' look, and he just through his hands up in the air in defeat, knowing my wrath when I'm pissed. I continued to brush my teeth while he got his phone out and started typing in it.

My ringtone 'One Step Closer' by Shane Harper buzzed from my butt and I see Jack texted me. I just roll my eyes and give him the 'one minute' finger. I went back into my bathroom to wash up my mouth and expect my make up, hair and outfit. Once I was done I checked what he sent me and it read:

**J: Ready 4 Skool? Wanna Ride?**

**K: Almost & not sure if Kris will give me a ride?**

I come walking out my bathroom and head to the mirror to apply my lip gloss. Once I was done I get a reply.

**J: KK & tell Kris I'll drive and LE GO WOMEN!**

**K: KK & shut up Jack-ass :P**

I just put my phone back in my pocket, grab my gum pack, Dr. Dre Studio Beats, my iPad, wallet, keys and lip gloss and head out the my room to Kristen's. **(A/N: Kim's family is rich and successful so she has those things type things)**

I get to her door and I see her finishing up her make up.

"Ready and Jack's gonna give us a ride" I said while I walk and sit down on her bed.

"Na, you go ahead, need to eat" she said

"So the whole time I was getting ready and all that other stuff you woke up late?" I said

"Yes" she said while grabbing her stuff and heading down with me trailing behind

"Well bye and don't forget your phone, BYE MOM" I said

I headed toward my bag, put my gum, wallet, keys, and lip gloss into my bag. While I still had my phone in hand.

I put on my shoes and headed out the door, "BYE" I yelled one more time before closing the door.

I decided to go to his house. I knocked on the door and I saw grandad and grandma.

"KIM!" They yelled pulling me into a hug

"GRANDPA, GRANDMA" I yelled

"Wow, no love for your true blood" Jack said behind us, making grandpa open his arms for Jack to join and so did he.

We all pulled away shortly after while Jack's Parents surprisingly came down.

"KIM!" They yelled and pulled me a hug while Jack rolled his eyes again

"Again, no love for me, a true blood" he said, while Jane (Jack's Mom) and I rolled eyes and James (Jack's Dad) just opened up his arms to let Jack in and slap the back of his head **(Like in NCIS everyone does it to Denozo)**.

"Ow" Jack said

"Poor Baby got hurt does he need his blankey, Mr. Nana" I said in a baby voice **(Mr. Nana cause, Leo said he loved Bananas when he was little and he would always say nanana or something close to that)**.

"Shut Up" he said, I stuck out my tongue out and so did he.

We looked like 3 year olds fighting, I know it's ridiculous, but that's who we are, we are forever a child of all ages.

Jane and Rebecca (Jack's Grandma) start laughing at our childish acts, I would too, while Todd and Cameron (Jack's Grandpa) snicker and high five.

"Now Kids, you better head to school" Grandad said

Jack and I left our 'kid situation' and Jack led me to his garage, while I follow behind shortly before giving all of the Anderson's a last wave.

When Jack and I get to his garage, Jack headed toward a motorcycle.

"A-Hell-Na, I'm not going on that death trap!" I exclaimed

"It's not a death trap and just hop on!" Jack said stubbornly like a 3 year old. We both started to stick our tongues at each other to make, grandpa, grandma, Aunt Jane and Uncle Todd to come to the doorway to see what the ruckus is going on.

"What is it now" Uncle Todd and Grandad exclaimed

"Kim won't hop on the motorcycle" Jack said while pointing to me then the 'death trap'

"Well sorry if I-DON'T-WANNA-D-I-E" I retorted

"Hush, both of you" Grandma said.

"Now, Jack why not use your car?" Aunt Jane said

"Low on gas, because I speed home right away when I ran" Jack said getting agitated

"Am I missing something?" I said budding in before anyone can say anything

"Sorta, now lets go!" Jack said stomping his foot, making all of us roll our eyes.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES" I yelled, after learning my mistake.

"Okay hop on and wear this" he said while tossing me a helmet with a smirk plastered on my face

"I hate you" I said slapping his chest and then slapping him upside his head hard.

"Ow, Kimmm" he said while opening the garage door, grabbing the keys and his back pack, put my bag and his in the compartment and sat down on the 'death trap'

I hop on and put on the helmet.

"If I die on this, your coming down with me" I said

"Well, doesn't that sound like you would love to spend eternity with me" Jack said while Aunt Jane and grandma laugh out loud and Uncle Todd and grandad snicker and I slap Jack really hard that he stopped laughing and looked terrified if he kept continuing. Last but no least I send them all death glares but not to deadly to scare the he-be-gebbies.

Jack starts the 'death trap' and he starts to pull out of the garage. He waved 'Bye' one last time before he started to gain speed when he went on the highway... wait WHAT, HIGHWAY?!.

"What the hell are we doing on the freaking HIGHWAY, JACKASS" I yell at Jack, thank god that the helmets covered everything **(like the ones with the reflector/shade and part where you can speak like Dark Vader, like the dirt bikers one)**. He just chuckled under his breath and kept on going exiting 2 exits later.

Jack gets back on the streets and I see we are near the mall

"What the hell are we doing here" I said

"_We_, are gonna stop by Duncan Donuts and McDonalds, I didn't eat breakfast" he said then continued to 'drive'

We first got to McDonalds to order 1 Big Breakfast with Hotcakes to share, 2 Cinnamon Melts and 2 Caramel Mochas.

Jack and I decided to eat in because we surprisingly had a lot of time left until school officially started, according to him. **(Just saying they had about an hour or so but driving takes a while cause of 'rush hour', but 'apperantly' it wasn't as busy on the highway)**

We talked and ate, by the time we were done we had about 35 minutes to spare so we stopped by DD's and bought 2 dozen donuts, 1 croissant, 4 hash brown packs, 1/2 a dozen of Reverse Chocolate Chunk and 1/2 a dozen of Triple Chocolate Chunk.

Jack and I stepped out to eat 1 of the Hash Brown packs, the croissant, and 1 donut each, before we 'ration' them to the group. We had about 25 minutes left so we shortly stopped by CVS for Napkins and baby wipes/kleenex.

When we finished we had about 20 minutes so we headed to school. Shortly we got there with 15 minutes to spare so Jack brought me to his locker to put away the stuff and we headed to the Main Office.

When we got there I picked up my schedule, packets, papers of what not, locker combo and number, work books, and textbooks. When I got my schedule and locker stuff, Jack grabbed it and analyzed it.

"Help, here" I said

"Sorry" he said while grabbing my textbooks leaving me with 2 work books and few packets of papers and papers.

I saw my locker was 121 and my combo was 12-32-22 and surprises, surprise Jack and I had every class together and our lockers where next to each other. When Jack and I put my stuff away he said we should grab 2 extra lockers like everybody else so we won't have to gather things at one place. **(My brother and sister do that since the school is like huge with tons of extra lockers and classes are spread out, and its like a system you put you lock on it it's yours.)**

We decided on getting one locker because we share everything, I guess.

My schedule was

A Days

P1 - AP English 1

P2 - AP Science

P3 - Algebra 2

P4 - AP World Histoy

P5 - Drama

P6 - Free

P7 - Lunch

P8 - Art

P9 - Health

B Days

P1 - AP English 1

P2 - AP Science

P3 - Algebra 2

P4 - AP World History

P5 - Critical Thinking & Analysis/ ETC (Enrich Thinking for Children)

**(It's a class I have and it's full of fun you analyze things and do crazy activities and projects, the people there are smart, cool, funny and etc.)**

P6 - Free

P7 - Lunch

P8 - PE

P9 - Photography

Jack and I headed back to our main locker and grabbed the food and meet the guys in the court yard, and on the way there I got looks by guys and girls. The guys give me 'You know you want me' or 'Call me' look while girls gave me death glares, but I couldn't care less cause I don't know them, vice versa and the fact I would have to care what they are saying.

When Jack and I reached the guys, there was Brody and Nikki jaming out on his guitar, Eddie and Jerry flirting with Grace and Kelsey, Milton and Julie talking about the Periodic Table, Kristine, Donna, and a few new faces

"Hey guys, we have a treat for you guys" Jack and I said

"Ow Yay" they said while Jack and I toke out the stuff

**Meanwhile...**

Nikki, Kristine, Kelsey, Grace and Julie POV

FINALLY, I guess, they better be together by now. Jack and Kim took out food from DD's and we all cheered buy, I felt my heart shatter, I thought they would be together after all.

Jack's POV

Kim and I spent our morning before school going all over the place, full of small talk and bickering in the beginning. When I saw Kim's Schedule, Locker number and combo and now we share a extra locker for in-between classes in mid day, I'm happy. I get to spend my day with someone I love and know. When Kim and I were walking to the gang, I saw the looks people gave her and I got jealous when the guys did the flirts, but I was happy when girls gave the jealousy look because I'm one of the top Heart Throbs of the School until graduating year in 2016. In the top we have:

1. Me and Ryan Adams **(portrayed by Luke Benward) **as a Tie

3. Brody Carlson

4. Nathan **(Nick Mara from Iconic Boyz & I think he is cute as well as the others but I favor him, though he is older than me I don't give) **

5. Hunter Green **(Jake T. Austin)**

6. Mike **(Ryan Potter)**

7.Cameron **(Cody Simpson)**

8. Harry **(Harry Styles)**

9. Ryder **(Blake Jenner)**

10. Austin **(Logan Lerman)**

11. Zack **(Zayn Malik)**

12. James

When Kim and I got to the guys I saw Ryan Adams' there with the guys and I got really furious. I hate his guts and vice versa, we use to be friends until in 7th and 8th grade we drifted apart and popularity took over everything. I also hate Ryan cause he has every class with me _and_ _Kim_. Ryan saw me and left.

Well we continued to walk and we got to the guys.

"Hey guys, we have a treat for you guys" Kim and I said

"Ow yay" they said while Kim and I passed out the food for them.

"Who guys are you?" Kim asked

"they answered

"And these are..." I said letting the girls answer.

"Halley"**(Portrayed by Me)**, "Sophia" **(Portrayed by Chloë Mortez)**, "Abby" **(Portrayed by Abigail Breslin)**, "Kendall", "Kylie" **(Kendall,and Kylie Jenner, duh)**

And that's the girls for ya, we are all friends.

"And who are you?" They all,asked Kim.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford or my Kimmy, Kimmie-Bear" I said getting a slap from Kim on the chest.

"Call me Kim and DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT" she said while giving me a glare as I was rubbed my chest.

"Hey Kim" they said

"Thanks for the food" they all said as well

"Why don't you guys eat?" They said while stuffing there mouths.

"We already ate before he said you guys would attack and I see why" Kim said while I nodded.

"Got her to get on the motor cycle, on the highway, to McD's, Dunkin' Donuts, and CVS" I said happily

"And I will never get on that death trap again" she said

"Come-on it wasn't that bad, was it" I said

"You're annoying you that right" She said.

"But you _love_ me for that" I said with a smirlk earning another slap to the chest

We all ate and talked. Jerry & Eddie ate a lot again. But besides that the rest of the guys ate the same way but, just a little less. What are you gonna say when we are on the Football team and we need to eat up.

"Why are boys such slobs and pigs" everyone said but Kim because Kim was eating the food like us, unsurprisingly, and they all looked at Kim.

"KIMMM!" They yelled with annoyance at her which made us guys snicker besides Milton.

"WHAT!" She said

**End of POV**

Kim's POV

After meeting the rest of the gang we ate and talked, Jerry and Eddie ate like no tomorrow but Jack, Nathan, Hunter, Logan, James, Harry & Cameron ate the same but little less, and I was dining the same.

"Why are guys such slobs" the girls said and they look at me.

"KIMMM!" They yell at me while the guys snickered but Milton.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Your eating like them" they said whining

"What's wrong, I don't get fat or anything" I said complaining returning back to my food since there was a lot

"It's true Kim as always been that way right, Kelsey, Grace, Nikki, Jack" Kristine said

"Yup", "True" Kelsey and Grace say

"I hate her for that" Nikki said while sticking her tongue out and so did I, wow Déjà vu, Jack and Nikki are similar **(Sorry if I didn't say this before but I see Nikki portrayed as by Kelli Berglund)**

"Always has been, Always will be" Jack said, making me stop eating, get up and smack him in the back of his head like earlier and Déjà vu again.

"Ow, Kim, again really" Jack said groaning in pain since I hit him harder

"Why do you hurt Jack, he hasn't done anything, has he?" Abby said

"Trust me, we go back very very _very _back and because for him being a _Jackass,_ a one of a kind species" I said getting 'Ooos' from everyone.

"But you_ LOVE_ me for that as well 'cause you can't resist any of this" Jack said showing his cockiness and pointing at his body and face

"Why would I _want_ anything" I said 'Ooos' again

"Ow trust me you couldn't live without me" Jack said as 'Ooos' roamed once again

"Whatever" I said

"So what's with you two?" They asked

"There's a lot to it" Kristine, Kelsey, and Grace said

"What am I missing now" Nikki said

"You weren't there so you don't need to worry" Jack and I said smiling at each other

"Are you guys a couple or something?" All the girls said

"Or are you guys dating behind our backs" they all said

"NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOO" Jack and I said

"We are just friends" we said again

"U-huh, too close of friends, maybe too close for comfort" they said** (BTW my friends are like that to me and I'm like what's wrong with your best friend as a guy like as if we've done anything, people say we are dating, gonna go out some time, and my one friend is enemies with him so ya)**

"No we are just use to each other, we've known each other since we were 4" we said

"Wait, what? Kim and Jack have known each other since Pre-K" Abby said

We as by, Kristine, Jack, Grace, Kelsey and I nodded our heads.

"Wait if Kristine, Grace and Kelsey nodded their heads, where do they fit in?" Kylie said

"Kristine is my sister, Grace, Kelsey, Jack and I were friends from the start" I said while they nodded

"Well why haven't we seem you around before?" Abby and Sophia said

"We moved to New York 6 years ago" Kristine and I said while Jack, Kelsey, Grace and Nikki nodded there heads.

"Why are you nodding Nikki?" Cameron said

"I'm Jack's cousin and Kim's Best Friend from New York and I came along" Nikki said

"Okay enough talking here lets, DANCE!" Jerry said while he plugged in his iPhone into Dr. Dre's Pill, Jack and the guys but Milton and Eddie headed over to somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Kristine, Nikki and I asked

"You'll see" they said and I waited for like to seconds

The guys came out with guitars, mikes, cardboard?, a piano and drums on this thing

They start playing to 'WINGS' by Little Mix

We all start to party even the teachers.

Jerry starts to Dance with his 'SWAG', all the girls start to dance to while others join in.

I saw Jack looking at me to come over and I do.

"Come on sing" he said

"No" I said firmly but he refused and pushed me up on to a table and got on

"Jaaaaaaack" I said giving him my number one death glare, worse than the death trap situation.

"Just sing and here" he said giving me a guitar hooked up to an amp like the others.

"Just do it" he said while he starts to play 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls" he gave me a reassuring look on to just do it.

I started to play as well as the 'band' I guess

Love Drunk

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_(Taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_

_But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now it's over_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_(Stuck in black and white)_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

Jack and Brody started to sing along as well why they got on the same table with me

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

I was having so much fun as well as everyone including faculty.

We had our own personal 'concert' and no one was complaining but Donna and some chicks that must be her group

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now it's over_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now it's over_

We finished the song with people cheering.

We had about 5-10 minutes until class started and its only been my first day and I'm having so much fun and I have a lot of friends.

"That was awesome" I said

"We do this about every, I don't know, week" Brody said

"Seriously?!" I said with full of shock, joy and 'for real' and everyone was nodding but Nikki and Kristine with jaws dropped

"How is that possible" I said

"Well when you have an awesome crowd, guitarist, drummer, dancers, pianist, and singers, and food for the guys" Jack said while I blushed slightly

"One question?" Brody said and I nodded

"Would you like to be the lead singer?" Jack said

"Depends, what goes on?" I said

"Well we get together after Karate almost everyday and just have a fun jam session. And you get privileges on performing at dances, get a seasonal pass to Six Flags, Universals, and get to cut or come late to 1st or leave early at 9th period because we are funded by the school, state, costal Navy, shops, bands, etc."

"And how is this ever aloud" I said in disbelief

"Trust me its worth it" Brody said while Dylan, Logan, Hunter, Cameron and Jerry came up to me

"Sure why not, but on a few condition" I said while they groaned

"What?"

"Sleepovers every weekend, we go to the pier/shore, Six Flags, Universals, you guys carry my bags when we shop and get a way to let those privileges aloud to the girls, Eddie, Milton but not Donna and her group, Deal or No Deal?" I said and questioned

"Deal" while I held my hand out and shock each and everyone of them

After that, Guys handed me numbers, and Girls gave me death and happy/congrats glares and vice versa for the guys.

The gang came squealing to us which doesn't include Donna and her group, thank god.

"That was amazing guys", "Did you ask her to join?", and "We didn't know you could sing, play the guitar and piano and I'm your best friend" they all said as it all gummbled up together

"GUYS!" I yell over them

That made everyone shut up and look

"Thank you, yes they asked me and I said yes, and of course no one knew about anything, well but Jack and Kristine and mom, I guess" I said while drowning my voice about Jack.

See Jack only knew I could do all those things plus others, even if Kelsey, Grace and Nikki knew I always loved music as well as other things, but they never saw me play this much, I would always be alone or with Jack in our special place, so everything I shared just drifted into me time and Jack and Me time.

"Bye" I said while I headed to my locker, well at least trying to find it to avoid the questions for later since we had about 4 minutes to get to class and I need to find my way, without Jack.

I got into a hallway to find it was the right one since everything was the same way as it was but with more people. I was looking for my locker again with the paper with my schedule and locker and locker combo on it. I found it shortly and opened it up. I was digging my stuff for English, Science, Algebra, World History which was; 2 binders for English and Science, 4 notebooks, one sketch pad/notebook for my entertainment usage, my pencil case, and my bag since I left it in there when we were in the court yard. I put my stuff in my bag, and went out to search for English.

I asked several people where the class was and each and everyone of them greeted me, said that the mini-concert was awesome, and told me the same directions.

I was walking down the hall, to make a right and it would be the 4 door to the left. I bumped into something, or may I say someone, and specifically a guy with 3 guys trailing him as if they were a group, making my stuff fall to the ground and spill.

"Sorry" I say

"Watch were you're go-, ow... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down with your stuff" he said while helping me pick up my stuff as well as me. After about just a few seconds, I was back on my feet with all my stuff like nothing ever happened.

"Thanks, names Kim" I said while putting my hand out.

"No problem, sorry about that Kim, names Ryan, Ryan Adams" he said while shaking my hand, I had a slight of a smug smile.

"KIM!" was all I heard and that was the que, _Jack_. And all of that yell made me whip my head around, slightly forgetting about Ryan even though Ryan was those hotty-lamotty guys, he's pretty decent looking nor was he the handsomest person, nor was he the ugliest but, he seems like the classified popular I guess.

"There you are Kim, we all have been looking for you, _Ryan_" Jack said then he snarled Ryan's name, okay memo to self: drag Jack away or have a grip on him at all time when with Ryan.

"Hi, _Jackson_, nice seeing you, even though we see each other daily" Ryan replayed with the same snarl as Jack. Another note to self, never be with Ryan and Jack ALONE, they hate each other and I can already tell that because there fist were balled up and white. I grabbed Jack's arm, holding him back

"O-Kay, let's go Jack" I said trying to prevent a fight

"No, no it's fine" Ryan said

"This should be good" I muttered to myself

"Yes Jack, I was here looking for my class **on my own**" I said

"Well, you forgot this" he said while handing me my share of the Dunkin Donuts in a to go bag, my phone with my Dr. Dre Studio beats and a pick and bracelt? I almost forgot to tell you that I put down some my stuff that I, obviously, forgot myself.

"Thanks Jack" I said while putting my beats around my neck, phone in my right butt pocket and taking the to go bag in one hand and the pick and bracelet in the other.

"What's the pick and bracelet for?" Ryan and I asked

"Well everyone in the band gets one, we all get a pick and a bracelet and you get this since you and Harry, Zack, Ryder and Cameron both get this since you two are the lead singer" Jack said before he turned me around, took my beats off my neck and replaced it with something else. It was a necklace, sorta like a dog tag but quite longer but can be shorter with a sign in the middle. Jack turned me around and handed me my beats.

"Thanks" I say not sure what to say

"So you guys know each other?" I questioned.

"We are... well we were friends now strangers with memories" they both muttered

"Ow, okay" I said

"So Kim, would you like to bring you to class" Ryan said

"Umm...-" I was cut off by Jack

"I'm bringing her to class" Jack said while putting a firm grip on my waist.

"Bye" was all I said while I got out of Jack's grip and dragged him along because I could feel, never mind me everyone could feel the tension and hatred in the air of the two, so I made sure Jack didn't try to rip of Ryan's head and vice versa because the two are quite big and fit.

We reached to the class a minute before the bell rang and Jack and I sat in the far back right corner in class. The seats were shared with someone, so Jack and I decided to sit together with just one look because we both know we don't like siting with strangers.

The bell rang and Ryan came in as well as the rest of the gang but Jerry, Eddie, Donna and her posy. Julie and Milton sat next to each other, Cameron and Kylie, Amanda and Logan, Hunter and Abby, Austin and Sophia, Grace and Kelsey, Kendall and some guy, Nikki and Brody sat next to each other. Ryan sits left of me in the next desk while Jack sits in my right in the same desk. The teacher walked in shortly with his coffee and bag.

"Good Morning Class, we have a new student, please stand up..." A nice looking, fun teacher said

"Kim" I said while I got up

"And by the way, nice performance this morning" he said while guys gave me a look to call them in which I ignored, the gang smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up and girls gave me glares and congrats' look. I sat back down.

"I'm Mr. Robinson, Kim and here's your supply list and syllabus or I guessing, Me. Anderson already gave you those things?" I nodded my head and passed him his needed/wanted supply list and syllabus.

"Okay, well Kim, can I see your schedule?" He said and I gave him it. He looked at it and analyzed it.

"You have every class with Jack and Ryan so you have two people to rely on so I hope you can catch up, which I presume won't take long so you'll be fine, I guess." He said and I just nodded my head. I turned my head and looked at the guys glaring at each other as if they were about to pounce and have an all out war so I acted very quickly and sat back in my seat blocking Jack's face with mine. For class we had a free day so I took out my sketch pad and pencil case.

"Oh, what's that?!" Jack said excitedly seeing the boredom in his eyes when I glanced at him while I was taking my stuff out and putting back my English papers, binder and notebook.

"My sketch pad, I'm bored" I said while taking out a pencil and eraser.

"What are you gonna draw?"

"I don't know?"

"How could you not know, you are the artist"

"True, but right now I'm brain dead"

"Fine, fine" Jack said. Silence was all you could here between Jack and I. I had no inspiration while Jack fumbled with his fingers

Jack all of a sudden took out his phone.

"What the heck are you doing?" I ask

"Just Smile, this is going on Instagram and my wallpaper and teachers don't care if you use your phone or what not so just Smile, already" Jack said and I did as he said.

He took a few pictures and shortly he showed them to me.I saw this one picture and loved it.

"Stop, let me see" I say taking his phone away.

"Hey, come on" Jack says, but I sush him after that.

"Whatever, can you send that to my Phone and iPad?"

"Ya sure, I guess, why?" Jack asked and I showed him the picture.

"Okay, got it, but first send let me post it on Instagram,then I'll send you the picture as well as the others" Jack said while grabbing back his phone and going on Instagram.

"Hey do you have an Instagram?" Jack asked me

"Ya, it's karatekimannec" I said while Jack just nodded his head. Just seconds later I feel a buzz from my butt and here buzzes from all over the class,,including the teacher.

I go check my phone and see Jack has posted the picture of Jack and I. There was already 26 likes and counting! Also 12 comments. On the caption it said: **In 1st w/ Kimmie-Bear karatekimannec Bored. Free Time :)!**. I refreshed the pic and there is like 102 likes and 53 comments. I decide to comment than yell at Jack for calling me Kimmie-Bear. I comment: **DONT CALL ME KIMMIE-BEAR IF U EVER AGAIN WATCH UR BOI!**

Once I sent the comment I heard snickers and giggles. I looked up from my Phone and see everyone, as in _**EVERYONE**_ looking at me and Jack. I didn't care at all so I just looked back at my phone seeing many, many notifications from follows comments and likes. I see practically following me and commenting and liking my photos. I see that the the whole gang was following me so I followed them back. I look on to Jacks profile and see he has about 2.5K followers and he's only following 66 people, well now 67 including me! I just role my eyes when I scroll down his pictures seeing him shirtless, fishing, on his motorcycle, swimming, doing karate, eating, being with the gang, etc. he has like what, over 1000 pictures. I just left his profile and started to look at my profile and see that I only follow 82 people and I have freaking over 2 Is it K followers and I don't know 85% percent of those people. I was in disbelief I just exited Instagram, locked my screen and put it back on my pocket.

"Hey Kim what's your number and email?" Jack asked and I answered him

After moments later I feel my butt buzz once again, I looked at it and saw Jack sent me the pictures. I look at them, shut off the screen, put it away again and grabbed my iPad from my bag.

I got my iPad out, connected the wifi, since I didn't want to use my 4G, and I got many notifications. I just looked at them quick and went to my messages and I see the one from Jack.

I looked at the one I loved the most. I decided to put everything away that didn't relate to my drawing pad, phone and iPad, and pencil case. Once I got the stuff put away I placed the iPad in front of me/in between Jack and I. I got in a comfortable position and started to draw out the picture than it is to have it digital.

I was doing an out line of Jack and I's face and I see people looking at me.

"What?" I question

"Nothing, really but what are you doing" one said

"I'm drawing can't you see" I said

"Of what"

"Of this" I said while I turned the iPad to the person and the rest of the people.

"What's the reason for that?"

"Well, I'm bored, I love to draw, I like this picture and I like having things done from scratch" I said while Turing back my iPad to face me and continued to draw.

All I did for the next 25 minutes, since we started off with 40, was draw.

It was a minute or two before the bell was gonna ring so I put all of my stuff away.

When the bell rung Jack and I headed out of class. Everything that happened during English repeated in Science, Algebra and World History.

When the time came for Drama Jack and I stopped by out main locker to out our stuff away and then we headed to our extra locker. When we got to the extra lockers, the Drama building wasn't far but far from my original locker and main building of my core classes.

Jack and I walked in to see the whole gang there to my surprise.

We sat down near by the guys and we talked until the teacher walked in. The same introduction happened like in every class.

"Okay class, since most of us are all settled with everything, we are going to do an activity sorta. Okay, I want boys in the left side of the room and girls on the other" Mr. Schneider said. We did as he said and after that he counted the amount of the class.

"Okay class, since most of us are all settled with everything, we are going to do an activity. Okay, I want boys in the left side of the room and girls on the other" Mr.

Schneider said. We did as he said and after that he counted the amount of the class.

"Okay, since this class has an odd number of 33 students, I'm going to make 6 groups of 4 and 1 group of 5, got it?"

"Yes Sir" we all replied

"Okay, what we, well what you guys while be doing is; make and improvised scene of anything but the catch I get to pick your partners, and mostly these people you are soon going to be working with will be your partners for the rest of the 9 weeks or year" Mr. Schneider said while we all groaned.

Mr. Schneider started to say the group parings of;

1. Kendall, Zack, Jerry & Kelsey

2. Avery **(Melissa Benoist)**, Abby, Ryder, & Hunter

3. Milton, Julie, Harry & Katie **(Danielle Campbell)**

4. Kylie, Cameron, James & Alexandra **(Random People) **

5. Halley, Sophia, Austin & Nathan

6. Eddie, Grace, Logan & Amanda

7. Nikki, Brody, Ryan, Jack & Kim"

"WHAT!" Ryan, Jack and I all yell making everyone stare.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Schneider said

"Ya kinda" Jack and Ryan muttered

"Nothing!" I said overpowering Jack and Ryan's voices to stay off the topic.

"Okay then, if there isn't a problem, all you have to do is; improvise a scene of anything and since Ms. Crawford, Mr. Anderson and Mr. Adams all had an out burst they will go first and the class, which includes Nikki and Brody, gets to chooses the topic of the scene" Jack, Ryan and I all groaned while the rest of the 28 students banded together and started to choose the topic the scene.

Jack, Ryan and I walked together near the platform/stage **(Like in Victorious, in Sikowitz's class but bigger and "slight" less crazy of a teacher)**

After about 2 minutes the group of a class broke together with their own little 4 people group and Mr. Schneider came up to us and announce the topic.

"Okay the class has decided that you 3 have do a scene of a love triangle, you Kim of course are the one the two popular heartthrobs of school want, but all three of you are best friends and you, Kim dear have to choose one, Nikki and one of the guys, whoever I guess, are your best friends as well and the rest of it is all up to you guys" Mr. Schneider said making us all nod, blush, and make Jack and Ryan go hot head.

_Shit, what did I get myself into._

We the 5 of us got onto the stage.

"Hey Brody, Jack, Ryan" I said walking up behind them

"Hey Kim, Nicks**(For Short)**" they both said

"You guys have plans after school? I have one thing do which shouldn't take long." Ryan said

"I have one thing to do too and that is a question as well. You?" Jack said while scratching the back of his neck

"Me too" Brody said

"We free, but what do you guys gotta do?" Nikki and I asked " Playing along"

"Well, I for one have to meet someone and then ask 'em a question?" Brody said making me wink at him for the fact I kinda figured he was gonna take Nikki aside from the group and ask her out later. This also making Nikki blush.

"Well as you know, I gotta catch up with you, so when?" Jack said to me in a, flirty way giving me his #1 smile making me then bite my lower lip and blush while Nick's nudged me with her elbow making me even blush a darker shade

"I have plans to ask out a girl, but I'm not sure" Ryan said making me and Nikki give him a confuzzeled look

"Kay Brody, Jack; I know I need to but when, how 'bout later, sounds good, kay, kay" I said

"And we could help you Ryan but yo-hmmmp" Nikki and I said but we were BOTH cut off.

I was suddenly cut off by something that landed on my lips. But the question is what landed on my lips and who did what or who did it?.

**Hey guys, I know I deserve multiple slaps cause I haven't updated but I've went all out so it's all good, right? Hope you guys are still with me, AllisseLove and PLEASE ALL OF YOU PLEASE READ Fearless or Not by missme223, I absolutely love it and please ready I Never Forgot You by AllisseLove of course.**__**I'm also sorry for my mistakes this thing is over 9K words or even more I give up on editing and people read the book 'Her Best Friends Brother' by T.J. Dell I'm reading it and I'm loving it so far it. Night-night or Morn. Peace DONT know when I update so ya I get up around 7:45 and get home about 4:30 and my teachers giving us too much work I have 2 B's and its not helping so ya. Mid-trems come little after winter break and I'm also going for basketball and I hope I do make it but afraid it will affect my grades and all that other stuff. I'm also preforming for a Christmas Party, doing many things and go follow me on Instagram: nikkinick30 (personal) and/or fanage4all (mi obssesions) I use both. Sorry if all of this doesn't make sense I just need the words put. PEACE AND R&R please and all of you please give me suggestions on this and a Ninjas Kickin' It I'm like lost I need to be refreshed especially since Season 2 of Kickin it is done, I'm not even sure if there is gonna be another season for Suphan Ninjas that I'm like what do I do. I'm gonna have to go through a lot for Season 3 :( bye. And guys sorry for my rant on my A/N but btw this has been the awsomest chapter ever like I spent months, for real as you know lol, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds on this so please REVIEW AND KEEP UP TO DATE though I'm like; haven't updated in a while let's make it a BA-BANG.**

***KNOCKS OUT ON BED***

**Merry Christmas (Belated to some or most of you guys)**

**And please read:**

**Did We or Not?, Living With You, Forbidden Love, Mystery Boy, Till The Secrets Out, I Think I'm Falling For You, How to Change a Bad Boy, etc. ALL OF THAT TO THE NEW AND OLD WRITERS&STORIES**

**PS Again sorry for my mistakes I have and had major head aches 'cause of this story and to the readers who know about Jr. National Young Leaders Conference, well I got accepted and I don't know what to do so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR PM ME ABOUT THIS**

**PSS I MAY BE UPDATING MORE 'Cause of Break**

**PSSS I NEED HELP HELP ME IM STUCK PLEASE MESSAGE ME and Kik me at: Nikkinick30**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and any of the branded things I have added

Never Forgotten  
Chapter 9: WTF, FIGHTS, Torn Family & Tears  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time on Never Forgotten...

(Kim's POV)

"And we could help you Ryan but yo-hmmmp" Nikki and I said but we were BOTH cut off.

I was suddenly cut off by something that landed on my lips. But the question is what landed on my lips and who did what or who did it?  
.~.~.~.~.~.

I was suddenly cut off by something that landed on my lips. But the question is what landed on my lips and who did what or who did it?

That something that landed on my lips was a hand(People may be like WTF and just :O but ya, sorry to disappoint if you were expecting a kiss) and Nikki had lips land on hers, but not ordinary lips, Brody's lips.(On the last chapter I was hinting a kiss was gonna be given to KIM but I decided to through you guys off, I know your like Da-F**k and like yay at the same time, I get, I just wanted to being in some chemistry to other "couples")

I was being held back by people I have never met. 'What the F**k is going on' I thought in my head.

I watch as Nikki was in pure shock though she LOVED the kiss and Brody was full of confidence and Jack and Ryan fist fighting... WAIT WHAT; JACK AND RYAN FIST FIGHTING while I'M being held back by, dudes in jumpsuits that read 'Black Dragons' and girls in mini-skirts that look a lot like Donna's posy so ya I get it Donna came with her 'group' of 'em B***hes.

Once Brody & Nikki were out of their 'ROMANCE' state they started to pry Jack & Ryan OFF of each other

Everything that was going on around me was unbelievable, like HELLO 2 MUSCULAR ALMOST FULL GROWN MEN ARE FIGHTING, THE CLASS IS JUST IN PURE SHOCK, which includes Mr. Schneider, NIKKI & BRODY had a romantic scene and then was RUINED by 2 bafoons because they were trying to pry them off of each other, DONNA's POSY HOLDING ME BACK, me hesitating and several students taking video and pictures of this.

I got out of my trance and started to fight of the people on me. I kicked 1 guy & 1 girl in the gut making them fall on top of each other and BLUSH?! Whatever. I flipped 2 guys racing towards me and tossed 3 girls into the pile of people I made. And then there was one left besides Donna, a guy with curly brown, like Julie, hair in a jumpsuit that was 'showing off', Puh-lease honey I learned that a long time ago. I just rolled my eyes, grabbed his arm, front-snapped kicked him, flipped him like a pancake and judo throwed him onto the chairs. Once I looked up Donna was wide-eyed and her moth dropped to the floor as well as everyone but Jack, surprise, surprise. Then again people were groaning, Ryan & Jack were still fighting, Mr. Schneider didn't bother to report this and just grab some popcorn and watch with everyone else, Nikki on the ground, clutching her stomach, obviously because of being pushed down, trying to break the 'beasts' apart as Brody tried to help.

I rush over to Nikki and Brody, telling him to bring her to the nurse and to put some ice on it. Once I was finished with that I walked over to Ryan and Jack, pushed them both aside to different parts of the classroom, smacked them both upside the head and flipped them like a pancake once again.

After just seconds, the bell rang. I simply walked over to my stuff and left to find somewhere where it had peace because it was free period. I left everyone in shock and what is messed up is that, no one got in trouble.

After a good 10 minute walk finding a good place to go I find a back door unlocked to a building. The building was just an empty room with instruments, desk, junk and a whole lot of other stuff. It was a quite a big room and was dusty but I didn't care. There were windows so I pulled the shades up to lighten up the room. I cleared the area and within 15 minutes tops, the place looked beautiful. This all may sound cliche but I was in awe for the fact that there was a fine working baby-g, several other instruments, an art wall, paint, a cork board/wall full of memories of students, a free wall to continue the art, left over pieces of cloth and drapes that hung around the room, a 1980s photo booth, etc.

I was overwhelmed that I felt as if I were in my own world, I didn't notice that Kendall, Kylie, Halley, Sophia, Abby, Amanda, Avery and Katie walked in.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" One said as I nodded in response.

"What was this place?" I asked

"Well, this used to be an abandoned room, found several years ago, where it was a simple but large storage room..."

"that was founded by Jack AND Ryan, when they were buds..."

"They found it and put this room into great shape, and made this a hang out place for their friends, outsiders, loners, everyone that wasn't or felt as if they weren't someone"

All I could say was 'Wow'

"We know, trust me they were good friends, best friends we could say. This place is actually a secret, the school lost parts of the plans aka blue prints and never 'found' it or used it that it ever mattered"

"No one complained about any of it, they loved it. Especially about the part that they knew they were part of a family"

"Until things started to change..." And everything went to a deep silent hush for a while

"What happened?" I ask as the person I am trying to know what's going on or what happened.

"Well, Jack & Adam...broke, well we don't know exactly why & how this all happened because it was ALL between Jack & Adam, but they fell apart, drifted away from each other, they were the head of the 'family', they put this together and with out them everyone was divided and torn"

I was in pure shock and then again I felt tears in my eyes because even though I didn't personally knew 'it' I knew that for one dividing a family is like killing a family, your family, family.

I see that everyone else had tears in there eyes as well as glum expressions. I get up and round them up in a hug because I knew they need someone to lean on, just the same way I needed one and Brody was there. I've needed people or just a person to lean on and only several of them I could trust, which made things hard and feel worthless, an outsider, a living lie and the only best thing to do is support someone when in the help of need.

**Okay, well I decided to update once again since I just rewrote this now because I feel the need to give because of the numerous amount of times I needed to update but didn't. Thank You to the people who have read, followed, alerted, reviewed this story because if means a lot, then again non of y'all are barley reviewing because I know for a fact I review all the time and that is just support so please review anything and everything you could. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE FOLLOW, PLEASE BE ALEART. Happy Holidays.**

**And to the person who reviewed as Guest on my last chapter and said & I quote:**

**":Another LOL  
Find out who i am?"**

**What does that mean, Thanks for reviewing, WHAT THE HECK YOU TALKING 'Find out who i am?" Like o.O O.o & What does "Another LOL" mean like are you offending me or something?**

**Sorry to the people who don't like cursing, I just curse naturally so if you don't want me to spell it out I would be happy to TRY and put * these on them but this is Rated T for a reason: for the language, Teens end up cursing at one point I bet and the fact that my friends, people I know and I have dirty minds sometimes, well most of the time, it just happens to be that way. Because every Friendship must consists a 'homosexual', 'sexual', 'bad streak', etc. because those are FEW key things that are important in a friendship because it shows trust and how close you could be with your friend/friends **


End file.
